


Двенадцать способов созерцать Дженсена Эклза

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда начались съемки сериала «Сверхъестественное», Джаред стал часто вспоминать одну мудрость древних. Она гласила: «Человек может вечно смотреть на три вещи: шелестящую зеленую листву юных деревьев, взметающиеся к небу языки ночного костра и струящийся поток горного родника». Но Джаред знал, что древние ошибались. Третьей составляющей, на которую можно было смотреть вечно, был Дженсен Эклз, партнер Джареда по съемкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Способ первый. Через пыльное окно дома на колесах

Джаред Падалеки всегда любил читать. Часто, после прочтения очередной книги, он бродил по дому с мечтательным видом, вызывая насмешки. Старший брат утверждал, что мечтательность до добра его не доведет. Родители же ничего ему не говорили, но Джаред замечал, как иногда недовольно поджимались губы отца.

Он понимал, что лучше бы ему думать о будущей профессии и прочем, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И читал под одеялом книги, зажимая их между своими нескладными коленями. 

Странно, но из всех отпрысков четы Падалеки именно «книгочей и мечтатель» Джаред сделал самую успешную карьеру, став актером. И он нередко на съемках щеголял знанием заковыристых цитат.

Когда начались съемки сериала «Сверхъестественное», Джаред стал часто вспоминать одну мудрость древних. Она гласила: «Человек может вечно смотреть на три вещи: шелестящую зеленую листву юных деревьев, взметающиеся к небу языки ночного костра и струящийся поток горного родника». Последнего Джаред никогда не видел. Впрочем, он и не хотел. Потому что он знал: древние ошибались. Третьей составляющей, на которую можно было смотреть вечно, был Дженсен Эклз, партнер Джареда по съемкам.

**Способ первый. Через пыльное окно дома на колесах**

На Дженсена приятно смотреть даже сквозь не слишком чистое окошко трейлера. Джаред высокий, и ему достаточно только слегка приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в трейлер Крипке и увидеть там родной затылок. Коротко стриженный затылок, на котором топорщатся непокорные волоски. Джаред может представить себе, каковы они под рукой – и колючие, и одновременно мягкие. Да, такое может быть. Дженсен весь соткан из противоречий, даже его волосы.

Жаль, что Дженсен сидит спиной к нему. Но Джаред так долго ждал – половину этого долбаного хиатуса! – чтобы увидеть своего партнера по съемкам, так что он сейчас рад даже такому зрелищу. Он смотрит и смотрит, оглаживая взглядом каштановые волосы, короткой лесенкой спускающиеся на шею, и не сразу понимает, что внутри происходит что-то не то.

У Дженсена напряжена шея, и Джаред только сейчас понимает, что тот… кричит. Это так непохоже на его обычно спокойного, даже флегматичного партнера, что Падалеки не сразу верит своим ушам. Дженсен не злился, даже когда Джаред подшучивал над ним во время съемок, тем самым запарывая сложные сцены. Не злился, когда Падалеки притаскивал в их дом половину съемочной группы, срывая его планы провести спокойный уик-энд, изучая по очереди сценарий и очередной номер «Men’s Health». Не злился даже тогда, когда его беспокойный сосед, решивший выкрасить стены коридора в другой цвет, опрокинул полную банку краски на его любимые джинсы.

А сейчас Эклз злится, и так, что его крик слышен даже снаружи. Джаред попытался вслушаться и понять смысл дженсовых воплей, однако все стало понятно и без лишних усилий. Дверь трейлера распахнулась от пинка ногой, и из него вылетел Эклз – покрасневший и взбешенный до чертиков. Слетев по лесенке, он пробежал несколько шагов, затем обернулся и прокричал в по-прежнему распахнутую дверь:

\- Вы там все с ума посходили! Они же братья! Бра-тья! У них одни родители! Это и значит: братья! Они не могут трахаться! Не могут! И я не буду это играть, поняли?

Он снова обернулся, чтобы рвануть куда подальше от трейлера. По пути он злобно отшвырнул от себя пинком попавшийся под ноги раскладной стульчик:  
\- Дерьмо! Идиоты! 

Было непонятно, заметил он Джареда или нет в своем гневе, потому что совершенно никак не отреагировал на него. Ни дежурного «привет», ни даже кивка головой.  
Падалеки растерянно смотрел вслед убегавшей высокой фигуре. От хорошего настроения, с которым он приехал на съемочную площадку, не осталось и следа. 

А ведь он с утра предвкушал, как встретит в их доме Дженсена. Тот должен был приехать еще вчера, он гостил у своего старшего брата и, несмотря на свое ангельское личико, видимо, конкретно намозолил тому глаза. Любовь к родственникам прямо пропорциональна квадрату расстояния между ними. Джаред улыбнулся, изобретя эту формулу. К сожалению, его родственники были явным исключением из правил. Они выпустили его из дома, только когда успеть на рейс можно было, лишь ухватившись за хвост самолета. Если бы не мысль о том, что иначе он увидит Дженсена в лучшем случае на двенадцать часов позже, Джаред точно опоздал бы.

Сразу взяв такси за безумную цену – хотя, может, в пять утра она не была такой уж безумной – Джаред поудобнее устроился на заднем сиденье. Казалось, он внимательно следил за убегающими вдаль изумруднолистыми деревьями Новой Канады, выстроившимися вдоль дороги, словно добросовестные рядовые на параде. Однако перед его глазами стояла совсем другая картина: он представлял себе, как зайдет в дом, тихий и сонный, поднимется на второй этаж, стараясь, чтобы доски пола не слишком гулко стучали под его ногами, приоткроет дверь спальни Дженсена… Дженсен наверняка спит на животе, как всегда, обхватив подушку руками и отвернувшись к стене. Жалко, что его лица не увидать, но Джаред и так отлично знает каждую его черточку. А так он может посмотреть на широкие золотистые плечи, слегка тронутые испариной, на сильную спину, крутым изгибом переходящую в ягодицы, обычно Дженсен сбивал во сне простыню, которой укрывался, и она обнажала крепкие ягодицы, бледные, по сравнению с остальным телом, покрывавшиеся мурашками… или просто на них кожа была такая, чуть более шершавая, Джаред бы хотел погладить ее ладонью, но, наверное, тут же умер бы от стыда, если бы Дженсен проснулся. Поэтому он знал, чем все дело кончится: он будет пару минут… ладно-ладно, пару десятков минут пялиться на Дженсена, купающегося в первых лучах света, затем пройдет к себе в комнату, где разложит свои вещи. Затем он отправится на кухню, где будет готовить завтрак, и в девятом часу на запах выйдет его сосед – с отпечатком подушки на щеке, уже в домашних штанах, которые все равно висят на одних бедренных косточках, потирая рукой спину…

Однако дом встретил его пустотой. Джаред утешился только видом аккуратно сложенных на спинке стула домашних брюк Дженсена и неаккуратно заправленной кровати. Значит, Дженсен все-таки приехал: аккуратист Эклз взял с собой в поездку даже одежду, в которой ходил дома. Вот только… куда он ушел в семь утра? Вряд ли выгуливать собак, ведь они договаривались забрать их с передержки вместе. Джареда охватило странное чувство разочарования, словно он маленький мальчик, который не обнаружил на день благодарения на столе главного блюда – индейки. Сравнение друга с индейкой немного повеселило Джареда, кто-то, а Дженсен совершенно не был похож на эту птицу. Однако, вспомнив, какое у его друга совершенное тело, Джаред снова загрустил. И на этот раз ничто не помешало ему жалеть себя.

В десять часов он решил отправиться к месту дислокации творческого коллектива, где и стал свидетелем сцены в трейлере. А сейчас Джаред, усиленно делая вид, что он ничего не видел и не слышал, приближался к очень опасному существу – Рассерженному Дженсену Эклзу. 

Ты так хотел его видеть, Джаред? Ну вот он, Дженсен, сидит на своем «именном» стуле и недовольно хмурится.

\- Ты тоже это читал, да? – говорит он Джареду вместо приветствия, размахивая листками сценария первой серии четвертого сезона, как будто это была не бумага, а клубок ядовитых змей. Судя по тому, как измяты листки, обращались с ними не лучше, чем если бы они в самом деле оказались змеями.

Джаред просто кивает, без всяких слов. Еще бы он не прочитал, ведь съемки должны начаться буквально через три дня. Понятное дело, он должен быть в курсе того, в чем придется принимать участие. Но в сценарии этой серии одну сцену он выучил наизусть, даже чужие реплики и ремарки, поскольку перечитал ее не одну сотню раз…

Похоже, на его партнера именно эта сцена тоже произвела неизгладимое впечатление. Только совсем не такое, как на Джареда. Дженсен посмотрел на листы с таким отвращением, будто ему под нос сунули пюре из сгнивших тараканов. 

\- И как ты к этому относишься? – спросил он Джареда и, не ожидая ответа, начал издевательским тоном зачитывать:

_«Гостиница «Астория», Понтиак, штат Иллинойс. Бобби и Дин подходят к двери под номером 207. В скобках: номер обозначен сердцем – безошибочно угадывается пошиб отеля. Переглядываются. Дин несколько раз стучит по двери кулаком. Дверь почти сразу открывает парень, симпатичный, полуодетый._  
 _Парень: Ну и где она?_  
 _Дин смотрит на Бобби, затем спрашивает:_  
 _\- Кто она?_  
 _Парень, сердито:_  
 _\- Да пицца! Теперь ее двое доставляют?_  
 _Дин:_  
 _\- Наверное, мы ошиблись комнатой._  
 _Из комнаты выходит Сэм:_  
 _\- Слушай…_  
 _Сэм замолкает, глядя то на Дина, то на Бобби. Дин улыбается:_  
 _\- Привет, Сэмми._  
 _Идет к брату. Парень уходит с его пути. Сэм бросается на Дина с ножом.»_  
Дженсен прервал чтение сценария по порядку:  
\- Так, блаблабла, драка, примирение, ну как всегда… а, дальше!  
 _«Братья бросаются друг к другу, крепко обнимаются. Бобби смотрит на них, расчувствовавшись. Винчестеры отходят друг от друга, продолжая смотреть друг другу в глаза._  
 _Парень, растерянно:_  
 _\- Это твой бойфренд, что ли?_  
 _Сэм, растерянно:_  
 _\- Что? Нет, нет! Он мой брат!_  
 _Парень:_  
 _\- А! Ну понятно… вроде бы. Ну я пойду?_  
 _Сэм, радостно:_  
 _\- Да, да! Прекрасная мысль! Извини._  
 _Парень выходит из номера, уже одетый, скорчив недовольную мину._  
 _\- Позвони мне, что ли._  
 _Сэм, опираясь на дверь:_  
 _\- Обязательно позвоню, Конрад._  
 _\- Кристиан!»_  
\- Вот! – торжествующе сказал Дженсен. – Начинается! Уже намеки пошли!  
Джареду внезапно захотелось отвернуться и уйти куда подальше, лишь бы не видеть этого инквизиторского взгляда.  
\- Ладно, дальше опять блаблабла, кто спас, кто не спас, - руки Дженсена нетерпеливо переворачивали листы, разрывая их. – Вот, дошли!  
 _«Дин и Сэм пристально смотрят друг на друга. Сэм спрашивает, нерешительно:_  
 _\- Может быть, ты вспомнишь… свои последние минуты в аду. Может быть, ты заметил там что-нибудь такое, что дало бы наводку… на того хитровыдолбаного демона, который тебя оттуда вытащил._  
 _Дин, качая головой:_  
 _\- Нет. Я вообще ничего не помню про ад. Ни хрена не помню._  
 _Сэм, тихо:_  
 _\- Зато я знаю, что такое ад. Ад – это место, где тебя нет рядом. Ад может быть на земле…_  
 _Он гладит Дина по щеке. Дин накрывает его руку своей ладонью. Бобби выходит из комнаты. Винчестеры целуются»._

Джаред затаил дыхание, готовясь слушать любимую сцену, прочитанную низким хрипловатым голосом Дженсена. Но тот обломал его, громко закричав:  
\- А потом они показывают твою шикарную задницу и мои голые коленки, круто, да?

Джаред среагировал мгновенно:  
\- Ты считаешь, что у меня шикарная задница?

Но Дженсен не принял игривый тон, видимо, ему действительно было не до шуток:  
\- Блядь, да это сарказм, дорогой! Как еще можно оценить эту чепуху? Мне ее даже читать неохота. Что там дальше? А, вот…

_«Винчестеры лежат рядом на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться. Сэм обнажен, Дин в расстегнутой рубашке. Сэм поворачивается к Дину и начинает целовать его в шею. Переходит на плечи, отодвигая рубашку. Срывает рубашку с плеча Дина:_  
 _\- Черт побери, что это такое?_  
 _На плече у старшего брата красный отпечаток ладони._

_Винчестеры и Бобби сидят в комнате, пьют пиво…»_

\- Уф, - выдохнул Дженсен, словно не читал, а тащил на плечах ношу весом фунтов в сто. – Вот непотребство сценаристы сотворили, а? И из-за их извращенной фантазии Винчестеры даже не задумались над тем, что они братья, взяли и трахнулись. Я представляю, у кого так крышу снесло. Я ему уже сказал пару ласковых, и еще скажу. 

Затем он долбанул кулаком по колену и начал разъяренно вещать:  
\- Они сбрендили! Я понимаю, что за три сезона фантазия может выдохнуться, возникнет кризис на почве нехватки новых идей. И тут, видите ли, они узнают, что фильм «От начала до конца» про любовь двух братиков сорвал немереную кассу в прокате. И что вообще тема инцеста сейчас котируется. А фанатам-тинейджерам, конечно, хочется больше секса в сериале, иначе их прыщи начинают зудеть, и они пишут в сети тонну рассказов про неземную любовь Дина и Сэма. Но зачем идти на поводу у фанатов? Ну, дали бы нашим ребятам большую любовь - но каждому по отдельности, я лично не против показать перед камерой то, ради чего каждый день по часу пыхчу в тренажерке. Но они заставляют Винчестеров трахнуться друг с другом! Братьев! Как вообще в голову такое пришло? Ты можешь себе это представить, а? Себя со своим братом, например? – Дженсен, наконец, вспомнил о том, что у него есть собеседник. 

Джаред опять ничего не ответил, только замотал головой, принужденно улыбаясь. Он сомневался, что Дженсену понравится, расскажи он, сколько раз перечитывал эту сцену.

\- Впрочем, - Дженсен прищурился, подозрительно вглядываясь в Джареда, - может, тебе это даже понравилось бы? Ведь это я должен, судя по этой писанине, шлепнуться на спину и раздвинуть ноги. Ты-то будешь настоящим мужиком. Так ты что, поддерживаешь этих придумщиков из CW?

Джаред, мотая головой, изобразил на лице искреннее негодование, мол, как Эклз мог так подумать? Ему это удалось. Как же иначе, ведь он был хорошим актером.  
Для него сейчас было главным переключиться на что-либо позитивное. И это ему тоже удалось.

\- Поехали домой? – улыбаясь, спросил Джаред. Ему нравилось повторять слово «дом» в отношении их общего с Дженсеном жилья. А больше всего ему нравилось, что Дженсен не выражал никакого неудовольствия против этого названия. Хотя он мог бы, конечно, найти себе что-нибудь более приличное и дорогое.

Джаред думал, что, возможно, Дженсу просто нравится их дом. Он и правда был красивым, словно сошедшим с иллюстрации к старой сказке, вроде тех, что принадлежали перу Гауфа. Небольшой, кремового цвета кирпичный домик выглядывал из-за деревьев с буйно разросшейся изумрудной кроной. Бывшие хозяева домика не хотели вырубать их, и Джаред, увидев это великолепие впервые, подумал, что они правильно делали. В таком виде их жилище казалось таким уютным.

\- Домой? – растерянно заморгал Дженсен, он не был готов так быстро переключиться, его мыслями все еще владела «богохульная» сцена. Он молчал с полминуты, затем, наконец, пришел в себя. - Ну ладно, Джей, я думаю, пара раундов в «Гитарного героя» восстановит мою любовь к этому миру.

Почти не глядя, он пихнул листки, которые до этого так и держал в руке, в ближайшую мусорную корзину. Джаред улыбнулся ему, лишь скользнув взглядом по торчащему из урны сценарию. Все его мечты, а может, и будущее, отправились вслед за бумагой.

**

Раннее утро, а бдительные фанаты уже выставили свои кордоны неподалеку от съемочной площадки. Поэтому главное достояние сериала – основных актеров – без охраны не отпустили. Клифф сел за руль, а Джеи, пожелав всем хорошего рабочего дня, причем даже искренне, устроились на заднем сиденье. Для приличия выдержав несколько минут рассказов Дженсена о весело проведенном отпуске. Джаред небрежно бросил:  
\- Слушай, я приехал в семь утра, а тебя уже не было

Дженсен спокойно пропустил этот вопрос мимо ушей, даже не запнувшись. Пожалуй, кто-нибудь более вежливый понял бы намек, но Джаред всегда отличался завидным упрямством. Поэтому он повторил свой вопрос, когда они уже направлялись к дому, оставив для Клиффа удовольствие поставить машину в гараж.

\- Серьезно? – рассеянно спросил Дженсен. – Ну, я и не знал, что так рано отправился на площадку. 

Он заботливо поправил лежавший на крыльце коврик и вошел в дом, а Джаред остановился и неверящим взглядом смотрел ему вслед.

Не заметил? Учитывая, что Джаред прикатил в семь утра и не встретился по дороге с Дженсеном, тот упорхнул из их гнездышка не позже половины седьмого. Значит, Дженсена настолько возмутил сценарий, что он не мог дождаться, когда как следует рассветет? Падалеки чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным: он не мог пробить стену, которую в долю секунды возвел вокруг себя его, казалось бы, изученный вдоль и поперек друг. В этой стене было одно окошечко, где-то очень высоко, через которое они общались. Это окошечко было и сейчас приоткрыто, но через него на Джареда смотрела злая печаль.


	2. Способ второй. Стоя в дверях, не выдавая своего присутствия

Они не заговаривали о произошедшем на съемочной площадке вплоть до начала съемок. Первый день возвращения в дом, милый дом, они отпраздновали так, что стены тряслись. Дженсен заявил, что ему надоело играть на компьютерной гитаре, и он привез электрическую. Играл он, правда, не особо мастерски, но зато брал громкостью. Для их соседей милый карамельный домик, возможно, превратился бы в декорации фильма ужасов. Однако оба «музыканта» - да, Джаред тоже приложился своей лапой к струнам «Дженни» - отлично знали, что по соседству нет семей с грудными детьми и особо впечатлительных стариков. На улице как по заказу проживали суровые лесорубы, привыкшие к звуку бензопил. К вящей радости наших телезвезд, сериалам они предпочитали посиделки в баре за кружкой пива, и новых соседей совершенно не доставали, хотя отлично знали, кто они такие. Джаред подозревал, что те не считали человека без намечавшегося «пивного» живота сколько-нибудь достойным общения. Так что обе звезды «Сверхъестественного» спокойно отрывались в уединении.

Правда, перед тем, как впервые отправиться на съемки четвертого сезона, оба выпили по таблетке от головной боли. Джаред еще очень сильно надеялся, что гримеры замажут синяки под глазами от почти бессонной ночи. Он еще позавидовал Дженсену, который отвратительно хорошо выглядел, хотя пил не меньше, а спал не больше, чем он сам.

На площадке он первым делом кинулся к гримерам, однако по пути его все-таки перехватил Ким.

\- Привет, длинный, - сказал он. – Прочитал новый вариант сценария? 

Джаред почти забыл то, что произошло два дня назад. Ему как-то сразу стало не по себе.

\- Д-да, - промямлил он, стараясь смотреть в сторону. – Вчера целый вечер читал.

\- Ааа, - Мэннерс театрально помахал рукой перед носом, - чувствую, как от тебя сценарием пахнет.

Джаред принужденно улыбнулся.

\- Ладно, длинный, на первый раз прощаю, я в курсе, что вы свои экземпляры сценария так и не забрали. Читайте, сегодня снимем эпизод, в который мы не вносили изменений, - с этими словами Мэннерс сунул ему в руки кипу листов с печатью на первом «Падалеки». – И марш гримироваться.

Хотя именно туда и лежал сначала маршрут Джареда, сейчас он резко поменял направление. Падалеки рванул в свой трейлер. Он захлопнул дверь собственным телом, навалившись на нее изнутри. Он лихорадочно переворачивал страницы сценария, быстро бегая взглядом по строчкам.

Специально для него сцены с его персонажем были выделены жирным шрифтом. Сэма здесь было мало, все концентрировалось на восставшем из ада Дине. Но Джареда волновал не весь его текст, а одно определенное место…

Он помертвевшими глазами смотрел на сцену встречи братьев в мотеле. Она была переписана полностью. Братья Винчестеры счастливо избежали постельных приключений, чтобы хоть в этом оставаться благопристойными. Все, как хотел Дженсен «Его Величество» Эклз. Дальше Падалеки читать было неинтересно. Выходя из трейлера, он хлопнул дверью так, что дом на колесах зашатался.

***

\- Послушай, Джаред, - устало сказал ему Ким Мэннерс после десятого запоротого дубля. - Мы все знаем, что снимаем сериал, а не арт-хаус, претендующий на вхождение в учебники кинематографии, и даже не блокбастер, который приведет в кинотеатры тысячи зрителей. Тем не менее, не стоит слишком откровенно халтурить, а?

Падалеки поднял руки в общепринятом жесте капитуляции. Он был любимчиком съемочной группы – всегда открытый, в отличие от более замкнутого в себе Дженсена, чью необщительность многие ошибочно принимали за высокомерие. Однако, похоже, сегодня он все-таки умудрился всех достать. Стоявший рядом Бобби Сингер прошипел:

\- Падалеки, соберись уже наконец.

Джаред действительно постарался собраться. То, что он путался в репликах, можно было списать на изменение сценария в последний момент. Однако не сложно было пропалить то, что он и не пытался ничего запомнить.

\- Падалеки, это уже слишком! Хотя бы притворись, что ты здесь, а не где-нибудь в своем ковбойском штате! – тринадцатый запоротый дубль в самом деле оказался несчастливым, и Мэннерс встал из-за своего монитора. – Брысь отсюда, Падалеки, и чтобы я тебя до завтрашнего дня не видел. У нас готовы декорации заправки? Отлично. Дженсен, пойдем тогда сцену на заправке снимать. А тебе, Джаред, советую вылечить свое похмелье.

Джаред некоторое время наблюдал за суетой рабочих на площадке, затем отправился в свое убежище – в трейлер. Понятное дело, никакого похмелья у него не было.   
Ему просто не хотелось это играть.

И больше всего ему было неприятно то, что никто не поинтересовался его мнением по поводу вырезанной сцены – вероятно, сейчас спешно перекраивался сценарий всего четвертого сезона. И даже Дженсен не подумал спросить у него, хочет ли он разлучить Винчестеров.

Вечером, уже дома, Джаред попробовал аккуратно донести до Дженсена, что происходит.

Тот лежал в гостиной на диване, закинув босые ноги на подлокотник, и лениво листая свежий номер «Сплетника». Джаред, прислонившись к дверному косяку, некоторое время наблюдал за ним, рассматривая узкие щиколотки, затем решился заговорить:

\- Дженсен, ты же понимаешь, это изменение в первой серии было таким спонтанным… Я просто оказался не готов к этому.

Дженсен лениво перевернул очередную страницу, поправил очки, почесал бедро и отстраненно уточнил:

\- Вообще-то, эту сцену, с братьями и Бобби, вообще не трогали. Но сам эпизод все равно пришлось бы переписывать. Что за ерунда – трахающиеся Винчестеры. 

Джаред выдохнул и молча пару раз стиснул правую ладонь в кулак, затем резко разжимая ее.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что это ерунда? По-моему, было здорово написано. И сыграть такое… ну, своего рода вызов, что ли.

\- Да брось, - отмахнулся Дженсен, лениво обшаривая взглядом близлежащее пространство в поисках карандаша или ручки – он добрался до последней страницы с кроссвордом. – Какой вызов? Что за фигня?

\- Вот именно, - терпеливо сказал Джаред, стараясь говорить медленно и рассудительно, хотя очень хотелось выпалить все, что накипело на душе. – Ты решил, что это ерунда, не прочитав как следует, не спросив ни у кого, нравится ли ему, нужно ли менять, как ты сказал, так и будет?

Чего скрывать, Падалеки ожидал такой реакции – оно и случилось.

Дженсен вскочил с дивана, как ошпаренный, «Сплетник» печально прошелестел страницами, отлетая в угол. Эклз посмотрел на Джареда разгневанным взглядом, словно впервые его увидел. Правда, грозное впечатление здорово смазалось, когда он подскочил к своей жертве и, смотря на нее снизу вверх, подтянул штаны – треники так разносились, что сползали с узкой талии. С гонорара за одну серию Дженсен мог купить фабрику по пошиву тренировочных штанов, но он с трудом менял то, к чему привык. 

\- Разве ты не точно так же поступил бы после прочтения первого варианта сценария? Разве ты не пошел бы к Эрику или Сьеррану, не бросил бы им в лицо эту бредовую писанину? Разве ты не считаешь, что они написали полную ересь?

Дженсен явно играл роль оскорбленного в лучших чувствах. Его лицо пылало от праведного негодования, он вздернул свой квадратный подбородок, словно прокурор, читающий обвинительную речь в суде. Он ожидал от партнера только одобрительных аплодисментов. Однако Джаред не поддержал его обличительного настроя. Только проговорил себе под нос:

\- Можно подумать, тебе не все равно, считаю ли я первый вариант ересью или нет. Тебе же нафиг не интересно мое мнение, ты всегда получаешь, что хочешь, ты же…

И осекся. Он помнил, что его друг терпеть не мог, когда об этом говорили. Сейчас самым главным желанием Падалеки было затолкать вырвавшиеся слова обратно в глотку. И лучше всего зацементировать ее наглухо, чтобы ничего подобного обратно не выбралось. Но было уже поздно.

Напускное оскорбление слетело с Дженсена. Теперь он был по-настоящему разозлен. Кто-кто, а уж Джаред мог это определить с вероятностью миллион к одному. Как только левый угол рта Дженсена полз вниз или начинал подрагивать – берегись все живое. Эклз не был истериком и не громил все вокруг себя, как тот зеленый человек из древних комиксов, вырастающий в случае гнева. Как там его? Шрек? Да, вроде да. А может, и не Шрек, какие-то другие ассоциации всплывают, да бог с ним, с этим зеленушным переростком – и Джаред неосмотрительно мотнул головой, отмахиваясь от собственных мыслей.

\- Ну, продолжай, - процедил Дженсен, почти не размыкая губ, левый угол которых был опущен. – Неужели уважаемый мистер Падалеки скажет сейчас что-то новое или интересное? Мне созвать пресс-конференцию в твою честь, чтобы репортеры запечатлели этот знаменательный миг?

Джаред содрогнулся. Вот он, разозленный Дженсен во всей красе: готов своим сарказмом затопить окрестности. И будь ты хоть тысячу раз прав, все равно вскоре убежишь от него куда подальше, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха, не отравленного ядом жалящих слов.

\- Дженсен, - он попытался примирительно накрыть руку друга своей ладонью. – Послушай, да все нормально, я ничего такого не хотел сказать…

\- Значит, я по-твоему, не только дурак, но еще и галлюцинациями страдаю? – Дженсен не бросал взятого тона. – Нет уж, будь большим мальчиком не только в плане роста. Закончи свою фразу: ты же…

Джаред уныло опустил плечи. Вот как знал, что все этим закончится!

\- Ты же Эклз, - убито выдохнул он.

\- Отлично выучил мою фамилию, - со злостью бросил ему Эклз. – Договаривай.

\- Все равно всегда будет по-твоему, - Джаред уже понял, что обречен.

Пальцы Дженсена сделали странное движение в воздухе: как будто хотели взяться за ручку несуществующей двери и резко ее открыть. Тонкие ноздри раздувались от сдерживаемого гнева.

\- Может быть, ты мне еще что-нибудь интересненького расскажешь обо мне? – обманчиво вежливо предложил «ты же Эклз», и Джаред внутренне застонал от отчаяния. 

На-ча-лось.

Это действительно началось: слова из Дженсена Эклза лились плавно и внешне даже спокойно, но каждое хлестало больнее плети.

\- Расскажи мне, что я полный бездарь, что я всему, чего в жизни добился, обязан своей звучной фамилии. Перед мистером Эклзом, конечно же, все дороги открыты. И ты, может быть, предпочел бы сниматься с кем-нибудь другим, например, с Мюрреем, но со мной как-то надежнее, да? Проект вряд ли закроют, пока я этого не захочу. Так скажи мне, что я не смогу сыграть даже Дженни, который ботинок потерял, не говоря уж о сверхсложной роли Дина Винчестера! 

Джаред закипел, его было не так уж сложно вывести из себя:  
\- А ты кем себя возомнил? Гениальным актером? – он специально сделал паузу, чтобы увидеть непередаваемое выражение лица друга. – В самом деле? И думаешь, что я это подтвержу? Так слушай, что я скажу… Так вот, ты – гениальный актер. Ты актер с божественным талантом, мистер Дженсен Эклз, - Джаред специально выделил голосом фамилию.

Дженсен предсказуемо дернул левым уголком рта.

\- Тебя вся съемочная группа боится называть по фамилии, господин Эклз. Чтобы, не дай бог, не напомнить, из какой знаменитой семьи ты происходишь. Но это же факт, у тебя очень известная семья, знаменитый отец, и ты… - договорить Джареду не дали. Похоже, Дженсен слышал в его словах только то, что сам хотел услышать.

\- И что же ты связался с мажором, папочкиным сыночком? Может, тебе кажется, что я затмеваю сияющую славу гениального Падалеки?

\- Причем тут это? – мотнул головой Джаред. – Ты опять передергиваешь! Я пытаюсь тебе донести, что ты настолько талантливый актер, что тебя взяли бы на роль, даже не будь ты Эклзом, а… ну просто каким-нибудь Смитом!

\- Да? А ты знал о том, что я пробовался на роль Дина, но меня брали только на Сэма, мол, для Дина у меня харизмы не хватает? И только когда пришла пора подписывать контракт, они увидели мою настоящую фамилию и все переиграли? Ты знал об этом? – Дженсен нехорошо прищурил глаза.

Вот это открытие. Джаред даже замолк. Они с Дженсеном три года снимаются вместе, и он только сейчас узнает о таком? Зашибись. А где было бы его место, останься Дженсен Сэмом? Он бы явно не потянул на старшего брата, не тот возраст.

И он весело ляпнул:

\- Так значит, мне повезло, а то бы меня не взяли на…

Он тут же понял, как ошибся, но было поздно.

\- Ага, значит, ты все-таки счастлив от того, что я – Эклз? Рад, что я для тебя местечко выбил? А если бы я был обыкновенным актером, без истории Эклзов за спиной, ты бы только и ждал, как у меня роль увести? Вот так и выясняется, почему люди со мной дружат. Спасибо, что не начал просить по знакомству устроить тебя в какой-нибудь блокбастер!

Джаред ошеломленно молчал под градом несправедливых обвинений. Знал бы Дженсен на самом деле, почему он с ним дружит. Впрочем, нет, дружить с Дженсеном было здорово, потому что он и скука составляли два взаимоисключающих понятия. Даже когда непрекращающийся ливень за окном создавал все предпосылки для того, чтобы погрузиться в легкую хандру, Эклз находил такое занятие, когда становилось просто не до скуки. Черт, да с ним было интересно даже просто собак расчесывать. Наверное, любой бы на месте Джареда радовался такой дружбе, но Падалеки хотел большего, и в этом была основная проблема. Дженсен расценил его молчание по-своему:

\- Тебе нечего сказать? Знаешь что, Падалеки, в самом деле лучше ничего не говори. Мне на сегодня твоих откровений уже хватило. Пойду-ка я к себе, почитаю сценарий. А ты здесь… можешь представлять себе, как Винчестеры трахаются. 

Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен взбегал вверх по лестнице, и опять молчал. В его голове как всегда вертелось мудрое изречение кого-то из древних: маленькое горе кричит, большая скорбь молчит. Чужая мудрость сейчас его нисколько не утешала.


	3. Способ третий. Сидя за кухонным столом, напротив объекта

Естественно, на следующий день Джеи-2, как их называла вся съемочная команда, помирились. Инициатором, если так можно было его назвать, выступил Дженсен.  
Джаред почти всю ночь провалялся без сна, перетирая в голове ситуацию и продумывая пути выхода из нее. Он уснул только под утро. Проснувшись лишь с третьим сигналом будильника, он в ванной обнаружил, что вчерашние великолепные синяки под глазами стали еще ярче. Только сунув лицо под ледяную воду, Падалеки вспомнил страшную вещь – он опоздал погулять с собаками. Однако Сэди и Херли не оглашали тоскливым лаем дом, а под окнами не толпились соседи и сотрудники службы защиты собак. 

По-видимому, мохнатых питомцев выгулял Дженсен.

«Черт! - Джаред побился головой об стену. – Черт!» Дженсен был ярко выраженной «совой». С утра он обычно бывал очень мрачным и хмурым. То, что ему пришлось ни свет ни заря выгуливать чересчур энергичных собак, наверняка отвечать на приветствия соседей и давать гладить собак всем подряд любопытным детям, вряд ли улучшило его настроение с утра.

Джаред усиленно растер полотенцем лицо – может быть, исчезнет впечатление, что он то ли бухал, то ли ревел всю ночь напролет. Затем сделал глубокий вдох и храбро пошел на кухню.

Джаред унюхал запах ветчины еще за несколько шагов, но списал это на больное воображение, истерзанное бессонницей. Однако тарелка с горкой тостов заставила его брови подняться высоко-высоко. От удивления он даже не сразу заметил Дженсена, который стоял в углу кухни, скрестив руки на груди. На его губах сияла невероятно самодовольная ухмылка. Он явно ожидал удивленной реакции от растерявшегося Падалеки. 

Нет, все-таки иногда у Джареда мозги срабатывали раньше речевого аппарата. Поэтому он не ляпнул вертевшейся на языке фразы «А ты прирожденная хозяйка, Дженс!» Поскольку Дженсен всегда хреново реагировал, когда кто-либо ставил под сомнение его мужественность. Особенно плохо он относился к тому, когда кто-либо подозревал его в принадлежности к гомосексуалистам. Хотя геев давно перестали причислять к больным, а общество взяло курс на толерантное отношение к ним.

Поэтому Джаред сказал только:  
\- Круто! Это – мне?

\- Нет, конечно, - нахмурился Дженсен. – Это тем пяти парням, которые стоят за тобой, - и довольно заржал, увидев, как Падалеки в панике обернулся.

Джаред обижаться не стал, тем более, что и запах отчаянно сигнализировал ему не делать этого. Он без лишних слов сел на табуретку и принялся набивать голодный желудок. Дженсен опять довольно улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- И тебе доброе утро, Джаред.

Вежливо выслушав мычание, означавшее «доброе утро», он продолжил:  
\- Я тут подумал о вчерашнем… Зачем нам ссориться, если у нас впереди полгода съемок четвертого сезона? Не будем усложнять себе задачу.

Джаред одобрительно промычал, не пожелав уточнить, что он-то как раз ни с кем не ссорился.

\- Так что – друзья, лады? Только два условия.

Падалеки кивнул – он был заранее на все согласен.

\- Ты не тыкаешь мне в лицо моей фамилией. И ты по-прежнему с утра гуляешь с собаками, - Дженсен широко зевнул, продемонстрировав, чем пожертвовал ради примирения.

В машине, забравшись с ногами на то сиденье, которое располагалось спинкой к водителю, он сказал, что собирается снова пробежать глазами сценарий, и уснул через полторы минуты. Джаред смотрел на его профиль и мысленно снова вернулся к тому, о чем думал с утра. 

Он отлично помнил – ему было двенадцать лет, когда его отец, Джеральд, объяснил ему, что такое гомосексуализм. Джареду было очень неудобно, он стоял перед отцом, который взял его за руки, и неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Одно дело было слышать о таких вещах от ровесников в скаутском лагере, другое – когда подобное рассказывает тебе собственный папа. Папа, который, казалось, очень далек от слова «секс».

\- Сынок, в результате брака должны рождаться дети. Ты сам понимаешь ситуацию, в какой мы находимся. Дети – это самое ценное, что у нас есть. Думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый и знаешь, откуда берутся дети, - на этих словах Джареду захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. - Но иногда бывает так, что сексом занимаются двое мужчин, двое нормальных, ортодоксальных мужчин.

\- Как ты и дядя Лео? – поспешил перепросить Джаред, чтобы показать отцу, что понял его.

Того аж передернуло:

\- Д-да, но лучше тебе даже не представлять ничего подобного. Так вот, такая связь называется гомосексуальной. Гомосексуализм – это неправильно. У них же не сможет родиться ребенок! Я сразу хочу уточнить: такой секс тоже может доставлять удовольствие. Но это неправильно. Конечно, сейчас в некоторых странах и даже в некоторых штатах нашей страны политики говорят о терпимости к таким союзам, об их правах… Возможно, такая точка зрения тоже имеет право на существование. Но лучше бы тебе даже не думать ни о чем подобном, понял?

Джаред поспешно закивал головой. Джеральд сразу поспешил сгладить резкость своих слов?  
\- Конечно, мы, твои родители, примем тебя любым. Но мы хотим тебе добра. Мы хотим, чтобы у тебя были дети, ты понимаешь?

Джаред снова кивнул, хотя в двенадцать лет слабо представляется, что это такое – иметь детей. На тот момент он просто хотел, чтобы эта пытка в виде разговора об интимностях прекратилась. Его личный опыт тогда ограничивался исключительно фантазиями, а все интересы сводились к гонкам на карах и чтением книг про собак – он твердо вознамерился стать ветеринаром. 

Джаред вырос, тезис о неразумности гомосексуализма намертво закрепился в его мозгу, и родители справедливо гордились его здравомыслием. Однако кто бы знал, в какую глубочайшую пропасть он выбросил бы свое здравомыслие и свои убеждения, чтобы просто быть вместе с Дженсеном. 

Джаред не мог это назвать любовью с первого взгляда, он так был зациклен на себе во время съемок пилотной серии, что почти не обращал внимания на то, что происходило вокруг. Почему вообще его не выбросили тогда со съемок, он себе не представлял, поскольку играл-то он неплохо, но вот партнеров по съемочной площадке практически не чувствовал. И ему казалось, что это всем заметно. Партнеры бились об него, словно горох об стену, и отскакивали на линию горизонта. Дженсен Эклз для него был тогда всего лишь актером, с которым удобно работать, - он не забудет текст и не убьет дубль.

«Прорыв» случился ближе к концу съемок, когда осталось отработать всего одну сцену. Забавно, что это была сцена из начала серии. Сэм Винчестер отказывается ехать со своим братом Дином на поиски отца, но тот его уламывает. Наверное, это была самая длинная сцена с текстом, и вот тут Джаред, наконец, открыл глаза. И увидел то, что давным-давно разглядели и директора по кастингу, и остальные актеры, и вся съемочная команда. Он сам едва не погубил пару дублей, отвлекаясь на своего партнера. Только когда «прекрасное видение» показало ему вполне увесистый кулак, Джаред пришел в себя и вспомнил свой текст, а также маячивший впереди контракт.

Дженсен Эклз нереально удивился, когда его углубленный исключительно в сценарий и работу партнер вдруг начал уделять ему повышенное внимание в перерывах между дублями. Однако ему это понравилось – не очень-то радостно было работать с таким букой. А после съемочного дня Дженсен решил предпринять попытки к дальнейшему сближению.

\- Ну что, осталось всего несколько часов работы завтра, может быть, потом отпразднуем окончание съемок первого эпизода? Ну, пиво, может, клуб, хорошая компания… или пицца, приставка и снова пиво? Или парк, разговоры и тоже пиво?

\- Ага, конечно, - Джаред с энтузиазмом заулыбался, однако думал он на самом деле о другом: есть ли кто-нибудь сейчас в сердце у Дженсена Эклза.

\- Значит, договорились! – Дженсен протянул ему руку. И, пожимая протянутую крепкую ладонь, Джаред Падалеки неожиданно прозрел. Дженсен Эклз, черт побери, мужчина. «Нормальный», вполне себе ортодоксальный мужчина. И он в этого мужчину, кажется, влюбился.

Однако огорчаться по этому поводу он вовсе не собирался. Кто-то умный в древности сказал, что жалеют по большей части о том, что не сказано или не сделано. И ничего не говорилось, что нужно жалеть о том, что только собираешься сделать. А Джаред со спокойной совестью собирался познакомиться с Дженсеном как можно ближе. . Хотя нет, одно сожаление у него все-таки было. Он очень жалел о том, что в этой серии Сэм Винчестер боролся с Дином Винчестером, и, блин, делал это чисто машинально. 

\- Ну, о чем размечтался? – от толчка в плечо Джаред едва не полетел на пол автомобиля. Это проснувшийся Дженсен сигналил ему, что они уже добрались до места съемок. Падалеки улыбнулся и начал выбираться из машины. Ну что ж, зато из этой серии не вырезали сцену братских объятий. Вот там-то он, пожалуй, и оторвется.


	4. Способ четвертый. Обнимая перед всей съемочной группой

Когда они обнялись, им зааплодировали. 

Джаред прижимал к себе Дженсена, пытаясь своей кожей почувствовать, как бьется его сердце. Видимо, он прижимал к себе напарника слишком сильно, так что тому пришлось успокаивающе похлопать его по плечу: хватит, мол, хватит.

Джаред отошел, оглядываясь и машинально улыбаясь съемочной команде. Мэннерс тоже пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, поблагодарив актеров за хорошую работу. Падалеки развел руками: ну, хватит, народ, я по-другому не умею. Хотя сейчас он с удовольствием сыграл бы хреново, чтобы раз за разом впечатывать в свою широкую грудь Дженсена Эклза, чтобы тот проник ему под кожу, стал его симбионтом… чтобы они могли жить только так, плечом к плечу, одним дыханием и на одном дыхании….

\- Ну что, - спросил его несостоявшийся симбионт, пихая локтем в бок, - куда сейчас? Домой? Или в гравибильярд рубиться? Давай в бильярд, я за прошлый проигрыш хочу отыграться.

\- Конечно, как скажешь, - машинально ответил Падалеки.

\- А, понятно, бесхребетная ты личность, - хохотнул Дженсен. – Куда позовут, туда и идешь.

И Джаред опять машинально кивнул.

На самом деле, Джаред Падалеки был очень упрямым парнем. Только упрямство свое он применял совершенно не в той области, в которой было бы нужно. Вместо того, чтобы тихонько расчищать для себя пространство вокруг Дженсена, Джаред принялся убеждать себя, что ничего особенного к партнеру по сериалу он не чувствует.

Подумаешь, что за один день ему последовательно хотелось стать кольцом на пальце Эклза, которое тот машинально крутил, прогоняя в голове свою роль; пиццей, которой по-быстрому перекусывал между дублями; салфеткой, об которую тот вытирал руки после пиццы. Что вы, это ж совершенно нормальные желания, каждый парень такое испытывает по сто раз на дню.

Он не влюбился в Дженсена, ни в коем разе, поскольку Эклз, черт возьми, - мужчина. Ортодоксальный мужчина, совсем не похожий на амбивалентного, ну разве что чуть-чуть, в снах Джареда. Орто, против связи с которым так был настроен Джеральд Падалеки. Орто, на которого заглядывался даже Сьерран Гэмбл, утверждавший, что все настоящие мужики давно вывелись. Ортодоксальный мужчина, такой же, каким являлся и сам Джаред Падалеки. А значит, против их союза выступали сорок восемь из пятидесяти государств Нью-Терры, 94 процента населения планеты, вращающейся в обнимку с тремя Лунами.

***

Джаред постоянно твердил себе, как мантру: «Дженсен – мой лучший друг, друг, просто друг». Но при этом он помнил изречение кого-то из древних: как бы кто ни повторял про себя «вишневый торт, вишневый торт», все равно вкуса вишни он не почувствует. Его чувства к собственному напарнику были далеки от дружеских, если только вы не привыкли каждый день перед сном представлять себе своих друзей без одежды, да еще и фантазировать при этом, как они пахнут там… в паху.

Надо сказать, что продержался Джаред героически долго – целых два года. Даже завел интрижку с Сэнди, коллегой по цеху. Однако патологическая честность, два года усердно заталкиваемая Джаредом куда-то в подсознание, в конце концов возопила: «Что ты делаешь, идиот?» - и Сэнди была дана отставка. 

Впрочем, после того как Джаред, вздохнув, признался себе, что дело дрянь и в Эклза он втюрился по самые кончики своих торчащих ушей, выяснилось, что место подле Дженсена для него давно свободно. Как ни странно - а это было все-таки очень, очень странно – у признанного красавца Дженсена серьезных отношений не было. А вот дружеские завести он был бы совсем не прочь. Так что сначала они устраивали посиделки в барах не каждую пятницу, а каждый вторник и пятницу, потом к ним добавилась суббота, ну и понедельник, который, конечно же, надо было отметить, а потом и вовсе Дженсен перебрался жить в дом Джареда.

Пригласил он пожить Дженсена у себя так… ни на что не рассчитывая. Дом у него был, конечно, неплохой, весьма неплохой, этому сказочному домишке, притаившемуся в лесной чаще, волшебным образом возникшей посреди города, позавидовали бы многие богатые люди. Но Дженсен был все-таки Эклзом. А Эклзы никогда не будут нуждаться в деньгах, даже если останутся полностью на мели. Всегда найдутся те, кто будет рад их взять на непыльную работенку, дать денег в долг – без процентов! А потом этот долг назад не потребовать… Ведь главное – это причастность к фамилии Эклзов. Одно упоминание о том, что ты знаком с Эклзом, делало твою жизнь намного интереснее.

На самом деле Джаред вполне даже понимал Дженсена, очень не любившего, когда его называют по фамилии. С одной стороны, произнеси ты ее – и для тебя открыты все двери. А с другой – вот как понять, дружат с тобой из-за твоего офигенного чувства юмора или же только из-за того, какие буквы написаны у тебя в идентификационной карточке? За себя-то Джаред вполне мог поручиться. Не раз он со сладким ужасом и неясным томлением внизу живота представлял себе, что Дженсен вовсе не Эклз, а… ну, скажем, Эркхарт, какая разница, пусть будет Эркхарт. А еще он не актер, на которого пускают слюни сотни юнцов по всем Штатам. А, например, простой банковский служащий, и они встречаются, когда Падалеки приходит положить на депозит несколько миллионов. И Дженсен невольно вздыхает при виде такого количества нулей, ведь у него самого куча долгов по кредитам, которые он берет на лечение своего тяжело больного папочки Дональда. И тут Джаред, как настоящий принц, оплачивает лечение, Дональд Эклз выздоравливает, а Дженсен, который сначала думает, что испытывает к Падалеки только искреннюю благодарность, обнаруживает, что влюбился. Джаред великодушно помогает неопытному Дженсену первый раз признаться в любви, а потом следует пышная свадьба и много-много… нет. Лучше не так. На самом деле, это Дженсен будет в больнице. Он там после аварии, и все жалеют несчастного инвалида, которому суждено быть прикованным к постели. Джаред приходит в клинику с благотворительной акцией и с первого взгляда влюбляется в Дженсена. Наверное, его четкий профиль будет очень красиво смотреться на белых подушках. Знакомые потеряются в догадках, что он нашел в этом убогом, но Джаред не отступит от своего. Он не отойдет от постели Дженсена, и тот, сам уже не веривший в свое выздоровление, шаг за шагом начнет ходить, опираясь на любящую руку. И все знакомые, отговаривавшие Джареда от его затеи с «этим инвалидом», отвесят челюсть, увидев неописуемого красавца рядом с Джаредом. И, конечно, будет пышная свадьба и много-много… Детей. Которых, конечно же, быть не может. Просто потому что. Они оба – орто. 

Впрочем, что разводить пустые мечты, если у Дженсена в удостоверении все равно стоит фамилия «Эклз». Словно приговор всем безумным мечтам Джареда Падалеки. 

История рода Эклзов была тесно связана с историей Нью-Терры, Новой Земли, которой было всего-то 300 лет от роду. Эту фамилию каждый ребенок узнавал даже раньше своей.

Джаред, как и все терряне, знал историю корабля «Above the Thunder». Впрочем, насчет «всех» он погорячился – что там внушали своим детям затворники в Руссии, он понятия не имел. Но их, американские, учебники четко пересказывали историю, как обычный пассажирский корабль с Земли выполнял чартерный рейс: вез очередную вахту рабочих на алмазные копи небольшой планетки Эльдорадо-135. Всего лишь полсотни человек экипажа и обслуживающего персонала да тысяча рабочих. Обычный дежурный перелет, пять суток в пути. Разработки на шахтах Эльдорадо-135 велись уже не один десяток лет, и полеты к ней уже превратились в рутину. Ни разу за тысячи выполненных рейсов не возникло ЧП, сколь-либо достойное упоминания в бортовом журнале.

Только не в тот раз. О природе космической бури, которая выхватила «Above the Thunder» из привычной реальности, ученые на Новой Терре спорят до сих пор. Гипотез существует много – от зарождающейся «черной дыры» до поля вакуумной сверхгравитации. Однако факт остается фактом: рабочий корабль всего лишь за несколько парсеков до пункта назначения попал в неизвестное науке поле – и через двенадцать минут был выброшен в неизвестной точке Вселенной. Приборы не смогли помочь затерянным в космосе определить свое местонахождение хотя бы приблизительно. Рабочие запаниковали и попытались устроить бунт на корабле, подозревая, что экипаж захватил их в заложники. Но капитан Дженсен Эклз твердой рукой успокоил волнения на борту, пообещав своим подчиненным и всем пассажирам, что обязательно доставит их на твердую землю. И исполнил свое обещание: всего через три месяца скитаний они наткнулись на планету, по своим характеристикам напоминавшую Землю. Правда, по ночам здесь светили три Луны, а ландшафт был практически ровным – никаких гор или впадин не было и в помине. Однако земляне обрадовались и этому.

Планету нарекли Новой Землей – Нью-Террой, и основали на ней первое поселение – Вавилон. Первое время у поселян было много забот – исследовать местную флору и фауну, учиться выживать в новых условиях. К счастью, планета оказалась дружелюбной к пришельцам. И тогда они получили возможность посмотреть в глаза самой главной проблеме: все до одного люди, высадившиеся на Нью-Терре, были мужчинами. А значит, колонии землян на Нью-Терре не суждено было просуществовать дольше одного поколения. Так и бы случилось, если бы капитан Дженсен Эклз опять не сказал свое веское «но». Он дал добро на опыты своего корабельного медика, который громко заявил, что готов пойти против человеческой природы. А когда никто не поверил в это, добровольно стал объектом для экспериментов врача.

Этот гениальный врач, имя которого история почему-то не сохранила, сумел переделать репродуктивную систему мужчины так, чтобы он был способен выносить ребенка. Причем изменения произошли не только на физиологическом, но и на генетическом уровне.

Тогда население Нью-Терры было поделено на две части. Первые – ортодоксальные мужчины, те самые, обычные мужчины. Вторые – амбивалентные, внешностью оставшиеся похожими на мужчин, однако внутренние половые органы у них были значительно изменены. Амби могли зачинать и рожать детей, при этом функция оплодотворения у них была утеряна.

Хотя закрепление проходило еще много поколений, а подавляющему большинству мужчин, желающих рожать детей, сначала все-таки делали хирургические операции, через несколько поколений дети-амби стали рождаться приблизительно в одном случае из четырех. Сейчас эта пропорция сохранялась.

Внешне амби-мужчины мало отличались от своих орто-собратьев. Со временем они стали в большинстве своем более стройными и хрупкими, но если ориентироваться только на эти качества, то иногда можно было здорово ошибиться. А вот после первых родов в результате гормональных изменений у них полностью переставали расти волосы на лице и груди. Вот, пожалуй, и все отличия. Но и тут можно было нарваться – поди узнай, кто перед тобой – амби с парой ребятишек или просто очень аккуратно бреющийся орто. Можно было так же перепутать выставляющего напоказ свою «мужественность» орто с амби, еще не обзаведшимся потомством.

Впрочем, дело было не во внешних различиях. А в том, что люди на Нью-Терре обрели будущее. И дал им это будущее капитан Дженсен Эклз. Потомки колонистов не забыли отважного капитана, перенеся свою благодарность на весь род Эклзов. Его прапрапра-и так далее-внуки были всеобщими любимцами. Законом даже было утверждено, что любой, вступивший с брак с потомком рода Эклзов человек брал себе эту фамилию, неважно, орто он был или амби. Только, как оказалось, не все жаждали подобной известности. Дженсен Росс Эклз, например, ее даже стыдился. Он столько раз повторял своему партнеру по сериалу: «Послушай, Джа, я совершенно обычный, я самый обыкновенный человек», - что у того выработалась стойкая аллергия на эту фразу.

Что за ерунда – Дженсен Эклз обыкновенный? Он вообще сам-то понимает, о чем говорит? Он не такой же, нет. Он самый необыкновенный.

Хотя Падалеки пытался представить себе, как это – быть Дженсеном Эклзом. Человеком, которого так зовут. Обычно он это делал под душем - рассматривал себя и думал о том, что Дженсен… что Дженсен, в общем-то, такой же. Что у него такая же теплая кожа, и, может быть, где-то на плече тоже такой случайный прыщ. Что у него вот так же под мышками есть волосы, и он их, чертыхаясь, сбривает, потому что пучки под мышками летом не приветствовались даже у орто. И что волосы у него еще в паху, но Джаред редко позволял себе размышлять на эту тему. Потому что воображение немедленно рисовало картинку плоского живота и уходящей вниз аккуратной темной дорожки, а то, что внизу, даже называть он не хотел. Потому что при словах «член Дженсена» ему оставался четкий выбор: либо переключать душ только на холодную воду, либо дрочить. «Блин, - думал он в восхищении, смешанном с отчаянием, - а ведь Дженс воспринимает это все так просто, как совершенно естественное, нет, это и есть естественное, конечно, но это же прекрасно», - и, запутавшись в своих мыслях, Джаред с радостью замечал, что эрекция спадает сама собой.

Однако он не всегда так быстро приходил в приличное состояние. Например, после того, как сейчас они обнялись, и им зааплодировали, Джареду долго пришлось утихомиривать свое дыхание и думать о проблеме нехватки питьевой воды на Нью-Терре. Однако и тут его воображение сразу нарисовало Дженсена, плещущегося обнаженным под струями самого высокого потока в Долине Водопадов. Все было бесполезно, оставалось только ампутировать Джареду голову, сердце и член, а жалкие останки сжечь и развеять где-нибудь в глубоком космосе. Но, как подозревал Падалеки, даже мельчайшая частица пепла, которая от него останется, будет мечтать о Дженсене Эклзе.


	5. Способ пятый. Из-за спины на самодельном поле для гольфа

Конечно, очень хорошо было жить с объектом своих воздыханий в одном доме, видеть его каждую минуту и убеждаться, что даже привычка Дженсена довольно громко чавкать во время еды, торчать по часу в ванной и нецензурно ругаться при проигрыше любимой команды на твои чувства никак не влияет. С другой стороны, контролировать эти самые чувства в такой близости становилось все труднее. Тем более что Эклз порой будто нарочно провоцировал Джареда. То без явной надобности руку на колено ему клал, когда вместе телек смотрели, то после душа полчаса по дому расхаживал в одном полотенце. Падалеки в такие моменты явственно спадал с лица и мечтал очутиться где-нибудь в самых глухих лесах Астрала.

Понятное дело, что Дженсен – красавчик, о которого обтерло взгляды почти все половозрелое население Старого Света, да, наверное, еще и Атлантиды. Но при всех его внешних данных и существующих стереотипах, дураком он никогда не был. И интуиция у него при этом развита, дай бог иному амби такую.

Джаред сразу понял, что Дженсен прибавил один к одному и получил совершенно верный ответ. А чего тут гадать, если он этот самый ответ буквально сам подсказывал всем своим поведением.

Вот, пожалуйста, снимался очередной эпизод с Кастиэлем. Нет, ангелу с Дином Эрик сексуальные отношения не приписал, там все сложнее было. Ангел господень ощущал непонятные чувства к человеку и никак не мог постичь природу этих чувств. Зато человек все отличненько понял, тем более, что «скафандр», то есть, тело-носитель еще дополнительно мутило бедному ангелу голову. Ну и не из подлости, а из чистого озорства, Дин начал заигрывать с Кастиэлем. У которого от этих заигрываний перегруженная псалмами и пророчествами крыша съехала окончательно. 

Добрые сценаристы прописали в отношениях Дина с Кастиэлем и долгие взгляды, и якобы случайные касания руками, и разговоры «нос-к-носу». Миша Коллинз после таких сцен только ржал во весь голос, озвучивая, что бы сделал на месте тормозного ангела. Ему что, он был давно и очень счастливо женат. Имелся даже ребенок, о каждом новом шаге которого моментально узнавала вся съемочная площадка.

Поэтому воплощать в жизнь очередное обжимание, прописанное в сценарии, Миша выходил с непроницаемым выражением на лице, собранный, как футболист перед исполнением одиннадцатиметрового. Джаред же завистливо смотрел ему вслед и очень жалел о том, что при запуске пилота «Сверхъестественного» никто еще и не подозревал о появлении в сериале такого персонажа, как Кастиэль. Иначе он обязательно бы попросился именно на эту роль.

Так вот, снимался очередной эпизод с Кастиэлем, Джаред сиротливо ерзал на своем стульчике, затиснутый в самый угол съемочной площадки, а Дин, проходя мимо, вдруг игриво подмигнул:  
\- Хотел бы быть на месте Коллинза, да?

И сразу же у Падалеки все внутри похолодело так, что тело словно парализовало. И в голове проблесковым маячком замигала одна только мысль: «Он знает».

Но после этого Дженсен так фривольно обсуждал вместе с Джаредом смазливого гримера, что у Падалеки пропала всякая подозрительность. Нет, ну как он может догадаться. Ну откуда у него возникнет такая мысль. Они же столько времени были вместе, он не мог так долго продержаться, чтобы выдать себя из-за одной сцены в сценарии. Он же всегда был таким приземленным относительно своих притязаний. Джаред помнил высказывание великого землянина о том, что бедный человек – это тот, у кого пусто в кармане, а также нет мечты. К счастью, он уже был богачом в буквальном смысле. Поэтому он не особо позволял себе строить воздушные замки, в которых он с Дженсеном жил долго и счастливо, – эти замки запросто могли рухнуть и похоронить его под своими обломками.

Поэтому он долго убеждал себя, что ему это только кажется. Но своей репликой на съемочной площадке Дженсен заронил в нем первое сомнение.

Потом был гольф. Или то, что они называли гольфом. На Нью-Терре в гольф не играли. Ландшафт планеты был идеально ровным за счет поверхностного натяжения, только Долина Водопадов была таинственным исключением, над ее происхождением бились лучшие террианские умы, но они так и не решили, за счет чего на пузыре вдруг возник такой дефект. Играть на ровной как доска земле было неинтересно. Ведь, судя по дошедшим мемуарам о Земле, главной фишкой гольфа были именно такие неожиданные сюрпризы, когда мяч попадал в реку, или его нужно было закатить в отверстие на самой вершине холма. Поэтому гольф на новой почве буквально не прижился. Однако начитавшийся исторических книжек Джаред горел желанием испытать на себе все старинное. Поэтому у себя в саду сказочного домика они с Дженсеном соорудили что-то вроде искусственного поля для гольфа, насыпав земляных горок и накопав канав, которые, впрочем, скоро исчезали. Нередко, напившись пива, они шли на любимый участок сада, чтобы помахать там самодельными клюшками да потерять очередной десяток шаров. В тот вечер они вышли на «поле» поздно и поэтому старались вести себя тихо: соседи, конечно, были не особо любопытными, но им не нравилось, когда кто-то не давал им спать. Однако градусы в крови давали себя знать: время от времени они фыркали, зажимая себе рты. Когда Дженсен наклонился над очередной вырытой наспех канавой, пытаясь разглядеть упавший туда мяч, Джаред следил за ним взглядом. Без всякой фривольности, ему в самом деле было просто интересно, разглядит ли Эклз на дне траншеи небольшой шарик. Внезапно Дженсен, не выпрямляясь, повернул голову и посмотрел на него через плечо. Это был странный взгляд, странный и мрачный. Он словно проверял Джареда, ощупывал, обыскивал, а потом объявил: «Ну-ну, смотри… пока можешь». Затем Дженсен вновь устремил глаза на канаву, а Падалеки еле перевел дух. Во взгляде мужчины, которого он считал своим другом, не было ни капли дружелюбия, только предупреждение, словно объявление войны. Джаред поспешил решить, что ему так показалось в неверном свете двух лун – их третья сестра еще не вышла на небосвод.

Однако это оказалось не иллюзией. Через некоторое время Джаред уверился абсолютно: Эклз его дразнит. Уже неприкрыто, грубо и с какой-то злостью. Иногда Джаред думал, что даже проституты не ведут себя так – не подмигивают так похабно, не облизывают губы полчаса, не поводят томно плечами. И от этого ему было неприятно и грустно. Три года их дружбы, которые Дженсен шутя называл «три сезона», грозили полететь к черту.

Однако Дженсен отнюдь не всегда вел себя, как заправская стерва. Эта стервозность для него явно была чужеродной маской, и Джаред очень радовался, когда к нему возвращался обычный Дженсен. Тот, который после выматывающего рабочего дня, когда приходилось делать по десятку сложных дублей, устало просил друга размять ему плечи. И при этом не подмигивал, не улыбался двусмысленно. А после того как Падалеки, не жалея сил, снимал напряжение с затекших мускулов, очень искренне говорил ему «спасибо». Джаред хотел назад этого Дженсена, он был уверен, что тот вернется, стоит лишь им нарушить заговор молчания вокруг одной-единственной темы.

\- Нам надо серьезно поговорить, - Джаред мог долго решаться, но очередное подмигивание Дженсена при предложении сходить в кино выбило его из «медлительной» колеи. Тот пытался что-то возразить на тему долгожданного фильма, но Падалеки его уже не слушал. Стронуть локомотив по имени Джаред Тристан Падалеки было трудно – но если уж удалось, то на пути лучше было не вставать.

Он впихнул оторопевшему Эклзу в руку банку пива - «Атлантида-пшеничное», все, как тот любит, - и толкнул его на диван. Тот как-то криво улыбнулся: серьезных разговоров между ними давно не было. С начала «сезона» уж точно. Однако не в традициях Дженсена было робеть. Он открыл банку и скептически посмотрел на собеседника, который вышагивал перед диваном. Диван заканчивался через два джаредовых шага.

\- Слушай, Дженсен. Заканчивай с этой похабщиной, - Джаред говорил нарочито грубо. - Ты ведешь себя, как малолетний стервозный амбик. Все эти твои подмигивания годятся только для мальчиков с Таунсенд-драйв. Не то чтобы я был знаком с мальчиками с Таунсенд… - смутился он, сообразив, что ляпнул что-то не то. Но его собеседнику было на это явно по барабану.

\- Потому что ты из меня этого амбика делаешь, - огрызнулся Дженсен, с размаху поставив открытую банку на пол. Пиво выплеснулось ему на ногу, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания. – Заканчивай мечтательно пялиться на мою задницу. Я в конце концов нормальный мужик. Я ничего не имею против геев, но я не гей, пойми. Мы же вроде друзья, а я не могу с тобой нормально поговорить про то, что мне, например, нравится Дэниэл. Потому что я боюсь того, как ты к этому отнесешься. Вдруг ты начнешь ревновать, закатывать истерики и все такое. Мне не нужны сцены ревности от своего партнера. Ни в жизни, ни в сериале. По-моему, ты заигрался, Падалеки. Или ты хочешь мне сказать, что твои взгляды мне только почудились?

Последние слова до Дженсена доходили словно сквозь стенку аквариума.

Дженсену нравится Дэниэл? Дэниэл Харрис? С которым Дженсен сыграл вместе в сопливой мелодраме из жизни мастеров общепита? Недалекий смазливый парнишка с тощими ногами, у которого что-то не в порядке с прикусом?

Впрочем, даже если его нижняя челюсть выдавалась бы вперед на дюйм, это было бы неважно. Харрис имел главное преимущество перед Джаредом – и это преимущество было у него в животе. Харрис был амби, явным и бесповоротным. А Дженсен – не геем. Черт побери всех амбивалентов в Новом и Старом свете.

\- Извини, - произнес Джаред чужим голосом.- Ты что, на самом деле подумал, что… Но я… нет. Ты чего. Мы же друзья. Какие взгляды? Ты с дуба рухнул? Перепутал меня с твоими фанатами? Эй, Дженс, мне не пятнадцать лет, ты чего курил, чтобы такие предположения строить?

Эклз слегка выдвинул вперед нижнюю губу, подозрительно рассматривая его искоса:  
\- Что-то я тебе не верю, приятель. Ты сейчас зубы друг об дружку сотрешь. А обычно улыбаешься на все тридцать два.

У Джареда моментально свело челюсть в ослепительной улыбке:  
\- Ну ты даешь, Дженсен. Не ожидал от тебя. Если бы я знал, что у тебя такие фантазии…

С полминуты они разглядывали друг друга почти в упор. Вокруг них словно образовался вакуум – взорвись рядом тонна в тротиловом эквиваленте, никто бы не услышал. 

Через полминуты Джаред прыснул: все это напомнило ему детскую игру в молчанку. 

\- Ладно, все нормально, - махнул рукой Дженсен. – Хорошо, что ты решил поговорить. Я уже и сам чувствовал, что все пошло в каком-то неправильном направлении. Мне тут почудилось… почудилось, что ты на меня пялишься. Ты уж извини, но я точно не по этой части.

\- А то я не знаю, - наигранно-сварливо хмыкнул Падалеки. – Такого мачо во всей Канаде еще поискать. Ладно, давай пиво пить, и рассказывай уже там, что ты хочешь про Харриса поведать.

И хотя они вроде как решили все свои разногласия, общение в этот вечер не заладилось. Они посмотрели по Центральному каналу Канады тысячу раз пересмотренный мультфильм «Титаник», даже не поудивлявшись по привычке обилию нарисованной воды. Затем Дженсен пощелкал по кнопкам пульта, но телевизор не показал ему ничего интересного.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, - что-то сегодня скучно. Пиво мы допили, проблемы обсудили, извини, я был неправ. Я пошел спать, в кои-то веки вовремя, - и зашагал вверх по лестнице.

Джаред смотрел на его босые пятки с огрубевшей кожей и чувствовал… чувствовал, что сказать все-таки надо.

\- А может быть, - решился он, - может быть, ты не так уж и неправ. – Джаред повысил голос. – Может, ты и в самом деле мне нравишься! И что в этом такого?

Однако его вопрос повис в воздухе, так и оставшись без ответа. Тишина, как крылья бабочки, распахнулась перед Джаредом, приняла его в ласковые объятия и принялась душить.


	6. Способ шестой. Глаза в глаза, лежа в одной постели

Дэниэл Харрис был прирожденной звездой тусовки. Он был прост, как ботинок из Вавилона, и эта простота помогала ему очаровывать людей на раз. Он безбожно льстил, глядя в глаза своей жертве, и та сдавалась без боя. Его идеи были незамысловаты, но на заискивающую улыбку нельзя было не отреагировать, и все соглашались с милым мальчиком. Спринт-гонки на стрелолетах? Конечно, пожалуйста. Вечеринка в стиле старой Земли? Запросто. А все потому, что тощие ноги Харриса будут клево выглядеть в бриджах а-ля скаут из древних книжек.

Джаред Падалеки самому себе казался рядом с ним неуклюжим и устаревшим. Как… как книжный шкаф. Кто, скажите, сейчас будет покупать громоздкий предмет мебели, в котором нечего хранить, потому что все уже давно читают книги с электронных носителей?

Джаред чувствовал себя таким же пустым и допотопным. Потому что теперь Харрис был везде. То есть, везде, где был Дженсен, а значит – постоянно рядом с ним, Джаредом.

Так «братья Винчестеры» впервые не вместе провели вечер пятницы. Гребаный Эклз уперся в кино с гребаным Харрисом, правда, вернулся в очень даже приличное время. А по его губам все равно нельзя было сказать, целовался он или нет, - они всегда выглядели неприлично. Джаред без слов сунул ему в руку банку «Атлантиды», и они тупили в телек на бездарное ночное шоу добрых часа три.

С того самого дня они больше ни разу не сооружали самодельного поля для гольфа. Все канавы давно уже выровнялись, а Херли нашла последний из потерянных в кустах мячиков. Дэниэл звонил каждый день и примерно раз в два дня являл в дверях свою белозубую улыбку. Такие частые тренировки позволили Джареду выучиться нормально здороваться с гостем. Он бы даже научился и разговаривать с Дэниэлом, вот только разговаривать с ним было решительно не о чем. Светская жизнь Джареда интересовала мало – как вавилонская, так и канадская. А других тем Харрис не знал. Разве что он мог поахать по поводу собак. Сколько стоят эти сокровища, он спросил раз пятьсот. 

Собак на Нью-Терре было очень мало. Двое их предков прибыли со Старой Земли. Но почему-то на новой планете они размножались не с такой охотой, как на предыдущей. Записные остряки объясняли это тем, что собакам на Нью-Терре было трудно закапывать свои экскременты – выкопанные ямки быстро затягивались. Как бы то ни было, но собак насчитывалось всего четыре сотни, стоили они действительно бешеных денег, и то, что у них дома было два пса, придавало им в глазах всех знакомых невероятный вес. Харрис все порывался погулять с Херли или Сэди, но как раз этого Джаред не мог ему уступить. Также он со слабой улыбочкой при каждом новом вопросе о стоимости собачек прибавлял им цену до небес. В последний раз она равнялась восьми или десяти миллионам и даже вызвала у Харриса отважное желание проснуться в шесть утра, чтобы погулять с собаками. Конечно, желание так и осталось желанием. А для Джареда это стало своего рода победой. Единственной. 

Пока на съемочной площадке не появился Кортез. Парень заменил Кейта Кэссиди, решившего посвятить себя семейной жизни.

Джаред знал, что на роль назначен новый актер, но не ожидал увидеть такого смуглого черноволосого чертенка, дышавшего ему в пупок. Пока Падалеки размышлял над тем, как он будет целоваться с этим лилипутиком, тот решил сам привлечь его внимание.

\- Меня зовут Джонатан, - игриво произнес мальчишка. – Теперь я буду сниматься с вами. Новый демон, понимаете?

Пацан был таким явным амби, что только вывески не хватало. Поэтому Джаред машинально слюбезничал в ответ:

\- Положительно, кастинг-директоров этого сериала давно пора поувольнять, - и продолжил, глядя на недоумевающее лицо Джонатана. – Они выбрали на роль демона мальчика, который должен быть ангелом!

Паренек понял, что это комплимент, и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- Для тебя я готов стать ангелом, - подмигнул он.

\- Ты станешь ангелом буквально, если не свалишь сейчас отсюда, - раздался мрачный голос Дженсена. Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданности и посмотрел на партнера, который показывал на сценический кран, готовый поставить тяжелую декорацию как раз на то место, где, переминаясь с одной тонкой ножки на другую, скакал Джонатан. Пацан испуганно заметался, и Джаред, улыбнувшись, выдернул его за руку с площадки. Эклз недобро посмотрел на Кортеза, прижавшегося к Падалеки всем телом. Почти все их дубли в этот съемочный день были неудачными. 

***

Джонатан оказался забавным парнишкой. И он так явно выказывал расположение Джареду, что тому становилось смешно. После любой сцены хорошее личико Джонатана смотрело на Падалеки: он словно проверял, как тот отреагировал на его игру. Джаред сразу же широко улыбался и показывал большой палец. Отлично, мол, парень, не тушуйся – в ответ ему неизменно расцветала радостная улыбка.

Джареда недолго мучила совесть, когда он начал пользоваться компанией Джонатана, чтобы заменить нехватку Дженсена в пятничные вечера. В конце концов, Кортезу с ним явно было приятно. А то, что он сам просто с его помощью убивал время… ну, он же не демонстрировал это. Все оставалось только между ним и его совестью, с которой он успешно сторговался. 

В один пятничный вечер Джаред даже решил рассказать Джонатану про их личную вещь – про гольф. Он не ожидал, что Кортез с таким щенячьим восторгом подхватит эту идею. Мальчишка буквально умолял Джареда немедленно соорудить поле для «этой потрясающей, невероятной, умопомрачительной» игры. Ему было лестно, в самом деле лестно то, с каким энтузиазмом Джонатан прыгал вокруг него. Обустроить поле было для него делом получаса. Затем он вытащил самодельные клюшки и еще с час учил Кортеза, как бить по мячу. Джонатан с удовольствием замахивался клюшкой, попутно пытаясь вжаться всем миниатюрным телом в стоявшего сзади учителя. И за все это время Джаред ни разу не подумал о том, что вечерний гольф раньше был только для него и Дженсена.

Когда на небе появились две первые Луны, он включил фонари в саду, и весь пейзаж вокруг стал загадочно-таинственным, на деревья легли серебряные блики. Джонатан в очередной раз восхищенно ахнул. Он схватил клюшку, бросив один из мячей на землю, и с силой ударил по нему. Тот белой молнией метнулся к соседскому забору.

\- Йес! – заорал Кортез, подпрыгнув, и бросился за своим мячом.

\- Чего йес? Ну-ка стой! – ринулся за ним Падалеки, поняв, что в правила игры парень так и не въехал. Повторное объяснение сути игры перемежалось с радостными визгами Кортеза. Тот снова и снова пытался ударить по мячу так, чтобы он хотя бы приблизительно покатился по направлению к лузе.

\- Да! Я попал! – Джонатан в очередной раз оглушил пронзительным криком Джареда, когда сзади раздалось суровое:  
\- Ничего подобного. Мяч в канаве, а канава скоро сомкнется.

Джаред резко обернулся и увидел Дженсена, скрестившего руки на груди. Тот продолжил:  
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы разрешал кому-нибудь брать свои вещи, - и бросил красноречивый взгляд на клюшку в руках Кортеза. Парень смутился, но клюшку из рук не выпустил.

\- Дженс, брось, - попытался усмехнуться Джаред, у которого внезапно возникло впечатление, что его поймали на «горячем».

\- Ты, вероятно, не понял, - холодно, но вежливо ответил ему друг, партнер по сериалу, сожитель, наконец. – Я хочу, чтобы мои вещи без спроса не брали, понятно? Будьте добры, верните мне то, что взяли.

Дженсен отвернулся, зашагав к дому. Джонатан с надеждой воззрился на Джареда, ища защиты. Но Падалеки спрятал взгляд и, потянувшись за клюшкой, пробормотал:  
\- Наверное, у нашего Дженса неудачи на личном фронте.

Кортез вскинулся, сунув ему в руку предмет раздора, и быстро зашагал к калитке. Падалеки, чувствуя себя препротивнейше, пошел за ним, невнятно говоря:  
\- Давай я тебя хотя бы провожу…

Джонатан не ответил, и Джаред не стал навязываться, прекрасно представляя себе, как все это выглядит со стороны. Он проследил, как Кортез сел в свою маленькую машину и начал выруливать на главную дорогу. Они не попрощались.

Джаред вошел в дом, кипя от негодования. Сейчас он выяснит, что нашло на Дженсена, который сам уже месяц не хочет играть с ним в вечерний гольф, а сейчас вдруг закатывает истерики. Искать того долго не пришлось. Едва Джаред пересек порог, внутренне удивляясь, что в доме так и не включен свет, сбоку раздалось:  
\- А что это наш голубочек так рано уехал? Всего лишь одиннадцать вечера, могли бы еще поразвлекаться.

\- Поразвлекаешься тут! – рявкнул Джаред, моментально выходя из себя. – На фига ты скандал закатил? И вообще, еще только одиннадцать, что же ты не со своим Дэниэлом?

\- Не твое дело! – отрезал Эклз. Глаза Джареда, привыкшие к темноте, разглядели нечеткий силуэт друга, который стоял совсем недалеко, все так же скрестив руки на груди.

\- Тогда то, как я провожу свое свободное время, тоже не твое дело, - Джаред подошел вплотную к Эклзу. Тот несколько секунд открывал рот, как будто не знал, что сказать. Лучше бы он не знал и дальше.

\- Симпатичный мальчик, да? – неприятным голосом, явно нарываясь на скандал, спросил Дженсен. – Хочешь его трахнуть?

Джаред сам не ожидал от себя такого, но он поднял руку и ударил Эклза в плечо. Неплохо так ударил. Конечно, не в полную силу, иначе вполне мог бы Дженсена и покалечить. Нет, Эклз отнюдь не был слабаком, об этом свидетельствовали его нехило рельефные мышцы. Но Джаредом сейчас двигала такая злость, такое отчаяние, что он бы смел всех сериальных злодеев вместе взятых. Поэтому бывший друг заработал не по-детски, без скидки на шутки и прочее.

Дженсен отлетел в сторону. Если бы у «братьев Винчестеров» холл был поменьше, он бы врезался в стену. Но вместо этого он просто затормозил, зашатавшись, но устоял. 

Видимо, Дженсен такого совсем не ожидал, в первую секунду он зажмурил глаза и машинально втянул голову в плечи, прикрыв ее левой рукой. Но буквально через мгновение опомнился и пошел в наступление на Джареда. Он смотрел исподлобья, закусив губу, и по его бешеному взгляду Падалеки на раз мог сказать, что его сериальный брат тоже злится всерьез. И драка намечается без предварительных переговоров. Дженсен подтвердил этот вывод, всхрапнув, словно лошадь, и бросившись на Падалеки.

Однако у Падалеки руки были длиннее, что давало ему преимущество в ближнем бою. Не желая причинить вред Дженсену, он просто сгреб его за плечо и отшвырнул от себя. Ткань клетчатой рубашки, в которую был одет Эклз, затрещала, полетели пуговицы

Рубашка обвисла на плечах Эклза, обнажив наполовину его грудь, и вид напрягшегося темного соска почему-то еще больше разозлил Джареда. Он сжал кулаки, прошипев:   
\- Ну что, даже как следует ударить не можешь, детка?

Подкол был беспроигрышным, и Дженсен опять бросился на него, дрожа от ярости. На этот раз ему удалось довольно чувствительно врезать своему партнеру в район солнечного сплетения, пока тот не сумел опять отшвырнуть его, окончательно разорвав рубашку. Джаред согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться:  
\- Блядь, жеребец психованный, как копытом лягнул. Прекращай давай.

\- Ни за что, лось-переросток, ты у меня еще получишь.

\- Черт возьми, тогда пеняй на себя! – Джаред теперь уже сам ринулся на Дженсена. Его одолеть было легче, чем Джеффа, который был выше его ростом… почти всегда. Пара приемов, пусть и не особо честных, но и вся эта ситуация была абсурдная. Он пытался скрутить строптивого сериального братца, хотя его постоянно бросало в дрожь от ощущения разгоряченного тела под руками. Джаред кое-как вытащил ремень Дженсена из петель джинсов и, преодолевая бешеное сопротивление, связал ему руки за спиной. Эклз ругался самыми непотребными словами, которые, наверное, знал, и дергал руками, на которых впившийся в кожу ремень оставлял багровые полосы.

\- Послушай, я просто хочу, чтобы ты остыл, - Падалеки поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Сам остывай! – с этими словами связанный Дженсен зарядил ему великолепный пинок в лодыжку. 

Разъяренный Джаред сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Он расстегнул молнию на джинсах Дженсена и сдернул их до колен, чтобы тот не смог так махать ногами. Эклз действительно немедленно замер. Но только когда Джаред поднял голову, он обнаружил, почему. Стаскивая штаны, он неловко зацепил резинку трусов, и теперь они болтались у Дженсена наискосок на бедрах. Джареду показалось, что зрение у него обретает четкость постепенно – сначала он словно в тумане увидел живот с чуть отпечатавшейся на нем резинкой от трусов. Затем взгляд скользнул вниз, и член Джареда понял быстрее, чем его хозяин, что лобок у Дженсена чисто выбрит. Падалеки даже захотелось слегка придержать своего слишком любопытного маленького друга, который уже очень начал интересоваться, правда ли Дженсен такой гладенький на ощупь, как выглядит. Поэтому Джаред перевел взгляд вниз и увидел член Дженсена, большой и толстый. Он слегка уже приподнимался, однако трусы удерживали его головку. Эклз тяжело дышал. 

Как загипнотизированный, Джаред протянул руку и положил ладонь между ног Дженсена. 

Тому не надо было помогать: его член становился твердым в руке Джареда без лишних движений с чьей-либо стороны. Падалеки немного сжал пальцы, затем по очереди пробежался ими по горячему стволу, тот в ответ немного дернулся. Дженсен судорожно вдохнул воздух.

Падалеки отважился посмотреть в глаза другу. Взгляд Дженсена был темным и нечитаемым. Эклз смотрел поверх него, словно пытался разглядеть нечто за его спиной.

\- Развяжи мне руки, - глухо сказал он.

Джаред немедленно вскочил и суетливо, путаясь, развязал ремень. Черт, он действительно слишком туго затянул его! 

Первым делом он немедленно огреб по челюсти. Вторым движением Дженсен сцапал его за воротник, притянул к себе и впился в его губы требовательным ртом. Потом схватил руку остолбеневшего на секунду Джареда, сунул ее себе между ног и двинул бедрами, проскользив яичками и промежностью по широкой ладони Падалеки. Тот, наконец, очнулся, окончательно осознав, что происходит: он стоит рядом с мужчиной, о котором фантазировал последние пару лет, и тот трется об него липким членом и яйцами, уже отвисшими от желания. 

Когда мозги включились, остальное было делом техники. Он резко перехватил запястье Дженсена, оторвал его руку от своего воротника и сунул ее себе между ног. С немного злорадным удовольствием он заметил, как округлились в жалобном удивлении глаза Дженсена, «прости, дорогой, но тебе никто не обещал, что будет легко». Затем он отвлек внимание Дженсена, завладев его губами, а сам, подхватив одной рукой его за талию, а второй – там же, где держал, под задницу, потащил его в свою спальню. Тот вроде как что-то мычал ему в рот, но сейчас Джареда остановила бы только водородная бомба. Или парочка бомб.

Он швырнул Дженсена животом на кровать, та недовольно скрипнула, Эклз же, напротив, весьма довольно ахнул. Он попробовал подняться на колени, но Падалеки дернул его за щиколотки так, что тот распростерся на простыне. Рукой он прижал Дженсена к кровати, схватив мужчину за загривок.

\- Лежать, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

\- Раскомандовался, - ответил ему Эклз, ничуть при этом не возмущаясь. Джаред начал одной рукой стаскивать с себя одежду, попутно наблюдая, как между широко расставленных ног Дженсена висят крупные яйца, как тот выправляет свой возбужденный член из-под живота, и тот оставляет на простыне прозрачные следы. А больше всего ему понравилось темное отверстие между ягодиц, которое Дженсен выставил ему прямо напоказ, задрав задницу. Большего приглашения Джареду не было нужно. 

Он одним прыжком очутился позади партнера, теперь уже в буквальном смысле партнера, взял его за ягодицы, большими пальцами разведя их как можно шире. Затем одной рукой провел по промежности и между ягодицами.

\- Горячий мальчик, - прошептал он. – Гладкий, горячий, мой…

Дженсен через плечо посмотрел на него.

\- Презерватив, - пробормотал Эклз, пытаясь плывущими глазами сфокусироваться на лице Джеареда. Сейчас Падалеки казалось, что резинки, которые у него и в самом деле были, находятся где-то на другом краю Вселенной. Он помотал головой, шепнув:  
\- Я чистый, клянусь тебе, Дженсен.

Кажется, Дженсен пытался что-то жалобно пробормотать, но Падалеки уже достал смазку из-под матраса – а что вы думаете, дрочить с ней куда приятнее – и гладил скользкой рукой его между ягодиц. Затем рука скользнула внутрь, двигаясь, расширяя… Понятное дело, Дженсен забыл про кондом и заныл в голос, высказывая партнеру свое недовольство из-за медленных действий.

Джаред усмехнулся: это он-то медленный? Он просто хотел, чтобы любовнику было хорошо. Но если уж тот настаивает… Одним движением он провел рукой со смазкой по члену и вставил его в соблазнительную оттопыренную задницу Эклзу, с первого раза пролетев на всю длину. Дженсен вскрикнул. Джаред понимал, что надо бы притормозить, у его партнера-орто это наверняка первый опыт секса снизу… но не смог. Кто бы смог сдерживаться, когда такой сногсшибательный мужчина выгибается под тобой, сжимается, подгоняет резкими движениями бедер… 

Конечно, к двадцати шести годам Джаред много раз занимался сексом. Даже когда понял, что влюблен в Дженсена, - а что делать, если тебе не светит? Но все это были амби-парни. Он еще раз двинул бедрами по часовой стрелке, давая члену хорошенько пройтись внутри партнера. Блин, он не чувствовал разницы. Наверное, он такой толстокожий… Блин! Всякими «левыми» мыслями он пытался отвлечь себя, чтобы не разрядиться немедленно в тугой зад, однако Дженсен сжался внутри, бросив партнера почти за грань сознания. 

Джаред прикусил изнутри щеку, остановив движение и попытавшись глубоко вдохнуть, но заработал в ответ раздраженное рычание и еще одно быстрое подмахивание бедрами. Тогда он сдался: Эклз, видимо, по привычке диктовал ему свои бескомпромиссные условия. Рукой он скользнул Дженсену под живот, еще раз удивившись гладкости его лобка, нащупал торчащий, изнемогающий от желания член и начал его ласкать. Тому тоже было нужно немного, он низко захрипел и задрожал. Поняв, почему в правой руке стало вязко и влажно, Падалеки схватил любовника поперек груди и прижал его к себе, проникая внутрь до самого упора и кончая… кончая…

Он держал Дженсена так, ни о чем не думая, целую вечность. Короткие волосы на затылке любовника щекотали ему кончик носа, и он прятал улыбку, уткнувшись в широкую шею. Потом Дженсен недовольно заворчал: 

\- Все, отпускай меня, дылда, а то твои руки к моей коже намертво приклеятся, надо в душ немедленно.

Джаред безропотно повиновался, с удивлением обнаружив, как затекли ноги. Эклз же упал на кровать, сразу забыв о своем намерении вымыться. Вытерев член краем простыни, вытащенным из-под матраса, Падалеки обернулся к Дженсену и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот свернулся в калачик и… спит. Джаред улегся рядом с намерением полюбоваться наглым созданием, однако не заметил, как сам захрапел.

Он проснулся посреди ночи. Рядом лежал Дженсен, который так и не удосужился снять порванную рубашку. Лунный свет разрисовывал его золотистую кожу множеством серебристых кругов. Одна нога Дженсена была вытянута, другая согнута в колене и отставлена в сторону. Член лежал между ними, однако не безвольно – он был слегка приподнят. Джаред смотрел на него с открытым ртом, чувствуя, как начинает обильно выделяться слюна, словно это было аппетитное блюдо.

Это было выше его сил. Он протянул руку и начал поглаживать яички Дженсена, потом опустил голову и взял в рот его член. Дженсен застонал во сне и выгнулся, шире разведя согнутые ноги. Джаред полностью вобрал член любовника в рот, тот был большой, но и глоткой Падалеки обладал немаленькой, поэтому он губами смог проскользить по гладкой, горячей коже лобка. 

Дженсен в панике распахнул глаза, уставившись вниз, и машинально потянулся руками к голове партнера, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. Однако Джаред отвел его руки, недоуменно посмотрев вверх: что бы ни пытался сделать Эклз, его член упорно голосовал «за» продолжение начатого, да так восторженно, что Джареду пришлось наполовину выпустить его изо рта. Падалеки стал работать языком и губами, помогая себе одной рукой, и Дженсен перестал сопротивляться через несколько секунд. А еще через полминуты Джаред услышал уже знакомое низкое хрипение. Тогда он резко ввел в отверстие между ягодицами любовника два пальца – средний и указательный – и начал быстро-быстро трахать ими задницу, преодолевая сопротивление сфинктера. Партнер сначала задрожал, потом начал биться под ним. Джаред положил ладонь другой руки на низ его живота и начал поглаживать, надавливая. Через десяток секунд его рот наполнился спермой – она не благоухала манной небесной, но от нее и не несло горечью, в общем, она опять ничем не отличалась от аналогичного продукта амби- мужчин.

Проглотив всю «порцию» и вытащив пальцы из расслабившейся попы, Джаред опустил руку себе между ног и начал дрочить, в последние моменты перед оргазмом обрушившись на Дженсена и уткнувшись изнемогающим членом в гладкий лобок.

Дженсен недовольно спихнул его с себя.

\- Сейчас точно надо дойти до ванны, - проворчал Эклз.

\- Конечно! – с энтузиазмом ответил Джаред, не тронувшись с места.

\- Ты первый, - сказал любовник.

\- Уже иду! – Джаред по-прежнему был неподвижен. Он хотел сохранить запах партнера на своей коже, на своих руках и ни в какой душ пока не собирался.

Потом они некоторое время лежали рядом, глядя в глаза друг другу, без всяких слов. Вскоре Дженсен начал моргать чаще, чем обычно, а потом и вовсе его ресницы плотно сомкнулись, дыхание стало ровным. Джаред же долго не мог уснуть снова, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте рыжие крапинки на носу любовника. Он вспомнил, что, согласно старым книгам, на Земле они назывались веснушками, от слова «весна». На Нью-Терре не было такого времени года, здесь вообще сложно было с временами года, однако веснушки с носов пришельцев из космоса почему-то не исчезли. И это было здорово, потому что… ну, потому что на свете просто обязаны были существовать веснушки Дженсена Эклза. А еще Джаред подумал, с каким-то странным чувством, похожим и на сожаление, и на радость одновременно: это даже хорошо, что Дженсен не амби. Если бы этот мужчина, который сейчас тихо дышит в простыню, родился амби… вполне возможно, скоро бы из-за него началась война, коих не знала история Новой Земли за все триста лет своего существования.


	7. Способ седьмой. Стоя босиком в саду и глядя вслед

Дженсен не ушел раньше Джареда из дома, оставив того просыпаться в одиночестве, только по одной причине. Он проснулся позже. Открыл глаза и увидел перед собой сияющего Падалеки, сидящего рядом с ним по-турецки. Тот особо не пытался прикрыться, простыня закрывала только одну коленку. Джаред знал, что выглядит по-идиотски, но ничего не мог поделать: уголки губ расползались сами собой.

\- Доброе утро, любимый, - выдохнул он, увидев открывающиеся ресницы Дженсена. И потянулся, чтобы погладить его по щеке. – Солнце уже давно взошло, соня.

Но Дженсен внезапным броском перехватил протянувшуюся к нему руку. Сжал за запястье. Помотал головой, словно пытаясь прийти в себя:

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет. Погоди. Солнышко. Соня. Любимый. Не понимаю… 

Он провел раскрытой ладонью по лицу сверху вниз, силясь что-то сообразить, а Джаред, еще улыбаясь, уже все понял, и ему показалось, что внутри него разверзается гигантская пропасть, которой, в отличие от реальных, не суждено затянуться.

\- Послушай, Джаред, - после полуминутного молчания произнес Дженсен. – Все не так. Это произошло случайно. Лучше бы ничего подобного не было. Но раз уж… раз уж так получилось, давай забудем про это. Сделаем вид, что ничего не было.

«Это». Дженсен даже не может произнести вслух, что произошло. Они занимались любовью, и Джаред готов был отдать голову на отсечение, что всем понравилось.

Он выдернул ладонь из железной хватки Эклза и усмехнулся:  
\- Что ж ты не сбежал тогда отсюда с утра пораньше? Тогда было бы гораздо легче изображать, что не было потрясающего секса, от которого ты весь обкончался.

Слово «секс» будто ударило Дженсена по щеке, а окончание фразы поселило в его глазах затравленное выражение. Он покрутил головой, разыскивая свои джинсы, и, увидев, бросился к ним, словно кролик, убегающий от собак. Джаред, ловя в себе остатки здравого смысла, смотрел, как Дженсен в панике засовывал ноги в штанины, а на внутренней стороне бедер мелькали небольшие белесые потеки, выдавая с головой их обоих. Наконец цирковой аттракцион был закончен. Теперь Эклз безрезультатно пытался привести в порядок тряпку, в которую превратилась его рубашка. Он очень старался не встречаться глазами с Джаредом, который продолжал голышом сидеть на кровати. 

\- Послушай, Джаред, - сказал Дженсен, - мы взрослые люди. Нам не нужно картинных уходов. Всей этой фигни вроде хлопанья дверями или наоборот незаметных исчезновений. Мы просто расставим все точки над i и разойдемся мирным путем. Если бы нам с тобой было лет по пятнадцать, я бы сказал, что мы просто экспериментировали. Но мне уже тридцатник, а тебе 26, и сваливать наши развлечения в койке на детские игры нереально глупо. Я думаю, мы с тобою попали в адреналиновую ловушку. Гормоны зашкалили и все такое. А сейчас уже все прошло. Но чтобы этого не повторилось, мне сейчас лучше уйти. Нет, мне вообще лучше уйти. В конце концов, студия обязана предоставлять нам номера в гостинице… - из распахнутых дверей спальни Джареда он углядел валяющуюся в холле свою спортивную майку с длинными рукавами, в которой бегал по утрам. Дженсен немедленно бросился к ней. Джаред встал и словно зомби пошел за ним, машинально обматывая бедра простыней. Ему хотелось достучаться до Дженсена, найти какие-то нужные слова, которые должны немедленно заставить того остаться, но из пропасти в центре груди тянуло космическим холодом, вымораживая все мысли. Поэтому он спросил только:  
\- Почему ты считаешь все это играми, несерьезным увлечением? Почему ты не можешь даже представить себе, что у нас может что-то получиться? Мы давно живем в одном доме, и я не помню, чтобы мы серьезно ссорились, так почему…

Он оборвал фразу, встретив наконец-то взгляд Дженсена – тяжелый, колючий, непримиримый.

\- Одно слово, Джаред, – орто. Я мужчина. Ты мужчина. Между нами ничего не может быть серьезного. Это все просто неправильно.

Джареду хотелось заржать в голос – Дженсен употреблял терминологию Джеральда Падалеки – но это слишком бы напоминало истерику.

\- Хорошо, - он поднял обе руки ладонями вперед и тут же опустил их, схватившись за начавшую сползать простыню. Всего несколько часов назад он бы не постеснялся стоять голышом перед Эклзом. Только не сейчас. – Хорошо, - повторил он, придав себе приличный вид. – Ты сказал, и я усек: между нами ничего не было. Я больше в жизни к тебе не прикоснусь… вот так. И тебе не обязательно уезжать отсюда.

Дженсен тоскливо вздохнул, переступив босыми ступнями по солнечному лучу, лежащему на полу. Почесал кончик своего идеального, черт возьми, носа. Потеребил щеку со следами утренней щетины.

\- Я бы не обманывался насчет того, что сработает фишка «давай все забудем». Нам видеть друг друга еще как минимум один сезон, я вообще-то слышал, как Эрик и Сьеран что-то там говорили по поводу продления сериала. Для нас обоих «Сверхъестественное» - это хорошие деньги. И, может быть, хорошая стартовая площадка. По крайней мере, я не хочу снова возвращаться в Город Ангелов и обивать пороги студий со своим резюме, в котором на тот момент не будет ни одного «живого» проекта. Однако непонятки между нами могут свести на нет трехлетнюю работу. Мы не сможем как следует играть, если поссоримся. Поэтому я предлагаю учесть интересы друг друга и оставлять свои личные отношения за пределами съемочной площадки. Остаться здесь для меня – значит рисковать снова повторить эту ошибку. Лучше будет, если мы вернемся к тому, с чего начинали: мы коллеги, которые могут по пятницам сходить в бар и поиграть в бильярд.

Кто-то, падающий в пропасть, срывал свои легкие, вопя Джареду изо всех сил: «Что ты делаешь? Опомнись! Что ты делаешь?» Но Джаред только жалко улыбался, соглашался со всем, что говорил ему Дженсен, уточнял, у кого останутся Сэди и Херли, спрашивал, сам тот будет забирать вещи или кого-то пришлет, нагромождал друг на друга миллион ненужных слов, лишь бы не слышать отчаянного внутреннего крика.

Дженсен лишь сбегал наверх, в свою комнату, за бумажником, обулся и остановился в дверях. С улицы его освещало солнце, поэтому в проеме двери Падалеки видел лишь темный силуэт, непонятно почему время от времени расплывавшийся. И голос Дженсена прозвучал так, будто собеседник находился на противоположном конце планеты.  
\- Послушай, Джаред. Я не могу сказать, что ты не привлекательный мужчина. На мой взгляд, даже очень. Но два орто – это неправильно. У нас не может быть детей. А я очень их хочу.

Дженсен аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, но Джаред все равно двинулся за ним, смотря вниз на свои босые ноги, на свои гигантские ступни, которые никак не были похожи на аккуратные ножки амби типа Джонатана или Дэниэла. Так же автоматически он вышел во двор и босиком прошел по земле, не обращая внимания на то, что было прохладно. Он следил за тем, как Дженсен сел в машину и поехал от их дома, не обернувшись, не кивнув напоследок бывшему другу.

Дети, подумал он. Да, дети. У двух орто не может быть детей. Дженсен решил пожертвовать им, Джаредом, ради них.

Джаред вспомнил одну историческую книгу, которую прочитал еще в школе. Книга была земная. В ней говорилось, что на момент ее написания, Земная Федерация обнаружила в космосе 62 вида разумных существ. И среди них не было ни одного вида, представители которого не пожертвовали бы собой ради детей. 

Наверное, он сам не отличался от подавляющего большинства. Ему с детства внушали, что дети – это главная ценность. Когда Джефф привез из роддома своего сына, Джаред просидел на корточках возле ребенка полтора часа, причем малыш все это время спал. Он помнил, что человеческая популяция на Нью-Терре росла не в геометрической прогрессии, как полагалось, а в арифметической. Это вызывало огромную тревогу у ученых, опасающихся, что природный катаклизм или, не дай бог, вооруженный конфликт, мог бы уничтожить население полностью. Он это помнил, он проникался любовью к детям и осознанием необходимости продолжения рода… Но все это становилось таким бледным при одном воспоминании о Дженсене, широко раздвинувшем ноги и подающимся вперед под его рукой, надавливающей на гладкий живот. 

«Черт, - подумал он, сбивая кулаки об стену их «сказочного домика». - Черт-черт-черт! Лучше бы этой ночи и вправду не было. Лучше бы я не знал, чем приходится жертвовать»…

Джареду показалось, что домик от его ударов мягко покачнулся на гравитационном фундаменте. Конечно, вряд ли такое могло быть. Дома на Нью-Терре строились на века, они должны были пережить самого Джареда, не то что его недолговечный роман.

Джаред вошел обратно в дом и осмотрелся в холле, который внезапно стал слишком большим для одного человека. 

В колледже искусств он впервые жил без родителей. В Городе Ангелов – без денег. В глухой джапанской деревушке – без языка. На реалити-шоу «Выживание» - без друзей. Но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.


	8. Способ восьмой. Сидя напротив за столиком в пивном баре

Джаред смутно помнил, как пережил выходные. Вроде бы спал, пил пиво и тупил в телек. Но по большей части бездумно пялился в потолок, так что трещина на нем стала вполне родной. И он до дрожи, до истерики боялся первого съемочного дня, когда ему придется увидеть Дженсена. Он выстраивал в голове стратегию и тактику своего поведения, но все равно при подъезде к площадке запаниковал так, что чуть было не повернул обратно. Однако моментально представил себе, как его заменяют другим актером, и в дальнейшем он видит Дженсена только через плечи охранников. При этой мысли ему стало гораздо хуже, поэтому он решительно припарковал машину на обычном месте и двинулся к павильону, где в этот день снимали сцену с домом Дракулы, в пятом эпизоде. 

Первым он встретил Мэла Суорда, радостно бросившегося к нему навстречу. Похлопывая по плечу актера, который появился в «Сверхъестественном» только на одну серию, Джаред почему-то успокоился. Во всяком случае, его позиции в сериале незыблемы, зря он себе что-то напредставлял, и Дженсен, будь тот хоть сотню раз Эклзом, не сможет его вышвырнуть отсюда, как только что вышвырнул из своей постели. Пусть количество «дженсеномальчиков», как они именовали себя в Сети, было побольше количества «джаредомальчиков», число последних все равно измерялось тысячами, и они делали «Сверхъестественному» неплохой рейтинг. 

Падалеки улыбнулся и вошел в павильон с боевым настроем «Я могу не обращать на него внимания, он еще попляшет!» И тут же к нему с восклицанием: «А вот и дружище Джаред!» - подошел тот, кто не покидал его мыслей последние двое суток, все 50 часов. Дженсен уже был одет в съемочный костюм - форму земного мальчика-скаута, как ее описывали исторические труды, - короткие шортики с разрезами по бокам. Боевое настроение Падалеки немедленно испарилось. И, пожимая крепкую сухую ладонь, он проклял всех костюмеров от Руссии до Новой Канады. Он бросил тоскливый взгляд на мускулистые икры экранного братца и поплелся в гримерную.

Правда, тоска быстро испарилась, поскольку во время съемок Дженсен вел себя как обычно, вовсю потешаясь над партнером. Он не избегал ни словесных перепалок, ни прикосновений, и Джаред воспрянул духом. Он даже подумал, что все идет отлично, что за уикенд Эклз обдумал свое поведение и сейчас хочет пойти на примирение, просто не желает, чтобы это выглядело капитуляцией… пока в конце съемочного дня Дженсен не взял телефон и не позвонил Дэниэлу. Падалеки, замерев неподалеку, слушал обычный треп влюбленных голубков, правда, только с одной стороны: «Как дела? И я… Тоже… Ну, ты заедешь?..»

Харрис заехал. Он помахал всем рукой и помчался к Эклзу, который уже переоделся и, самодовольно улыбаясь, поджидал его. Дэниэл чмокнул Дженсена в щеку, а тот, хотя и не ответил на поцелуй, шлепнул его по заду. Они так и укатили вместе, шумно веселясь, но Эклз не попрощался с Джаредом, даже не посмотрел на него, словно боялся это сделать. И это стало повторяться каждый день, каждый долбаный день/вечер/ночь или даже утро, если съемки у них заканчивались под утро. Приезжал Харрис, окидывал всех торжествующим взглядом и увозил Дженсена на своей «букашке», словно тот был его почетной добычей.

А через пару недель Дженсен прислал за своими вещами агента. Эйнфилд ходил по дому со списком, тяжело вздыхая:   
\- Как ты думаешь, Херли подходит под пункт «большая коричневая штука, которой укрываются»?

Джаред не поддержал веселье Майкла, бросив ему любимый плед Дженсена. Иногда он укрывался им, когда они сидели с пивом в саду, чтобы понаблюдать, как причудливо пересекаются в небе лучи трех Лун.

\- Та-а-ак, а теперь «забрать все из второго и третьего ящика комода»… можно сразу вместе с ящиками? – Эйнфилд все еще улыбался, придурок.

\- Лучше вместе с домом, - Джаред развернулся и отправился в сад. Он не хотел смотреть, как из дома исчезают малейшие признаки того, что Дженсен здесь жил. 

Впрочем, Джаред прикарманил себе любимую домашнюю футболку Дженсена, в которой тот часто спал и которая еще хранила резкий запах его пота. При этом он подумал, что тот наверняка заметит отсутствие любимой черной майки, ставшей от времени темно-серой. Ну и плевать, решил он с удовлетворением. Если Дженсен попробует возмущаться, Джаред готов был с ним побеседовать. 

Однако один вопрос его все-таки очень волновал.

\- Куда вы эти вещи повезете? – с улыбкой спросил он водителя, подходя к небольшому фургончику, приехавшему за барахлом Дженсена.

\- Да ну, блин, - отозвался тот сердито, - придется сейчас тащиться в Дэнджертаун. А там на подъезде к городу земляное давление зашкаливает, дорога гладкая как стеклышко, никакого сцепления, хоть шипы на колеса надевай. Лучше бы Эклз стрелолет вызвал, честное слово. Раскошелился бы, не помер…

Падалеки уже не слушал, как водитель ругал непостоянный характер Нью-Терры, которая под действием внутреннего давления то натягивала, то ослабляла напряжение своей внешней оболочки. Он знал, почему фургон поедет в Дэнджертаун. Там, поближе к съемочной площадке сериала и в то же время рядом с аэропортом, откуда легко сорваться в Город Ангелов, временно обосновался Дэниэл Харрис.

В ночь того же самого дня Джаред переспал с Джонатаном. Для этого ничего особенного не потребовалось: пара улыбок, двусмысленных намеков – и вот уже Кортез у него на коленях, насаживается изо всех сил на член, громко охает, при этом пощипывая себя за соски. Затем они переместились на кровать, где Падалеки работал уже сам, толкаясь в аккуратный задок паренька. Кончив, он откатился в сторону и уставился в окно, думая: «Ну вот и все». Больше ничего в голову не приходило. 

Он слишком много над этим думал. Как будто трахнуться с симпатичным пареньком было очень сложной задачей. Ну, Джаред всегда знал, что это было его проблемой. Ему сосед по комнате в общаге не раз говорил: «Кончай париться, Большой, ты создаешь из этого хренову проблему, как будто лечь с парнем в постель значит потом обязательно жениться на нем. Поверь мне, мистер Гигант, чтобы раздвинуть парню ноги, вовсе не обязательно знать, что у него в голове».

Хотя как раз что в голове у Джонатана, он знал. Напишите для меня побольше текста в серии, сделайте вкусными все диетические продукты и дайте мне трахнуться с Джаредом Падалеки. Последнее Джареду льстило. Но не больше.

Однако засыпал он, уткнувшись носом в хрупкое плечо Кортеза. Тот лежал на животе, обнимая подушку, и само дыхание его казалось счастливым. Длинные волосы Кортеза лезли Джареду в рот, и он мрачно думал о том, что более непохожего на Дженсена Эклза парня он бы и найти не смог.

Ну и правильно, не лечат же алкоголизм водкой.

Однако такое излечение особо не помогало. Он по-прежнему оставался пустым.

И даже физического удовлетворения он особо и не получил. Дрочить на фотки Дженсена порой было куда приятнее. Приятнее было представлять под своими руками крепкое, мускулистое тело, а не хрупкую фиалку с тщательно высчитанными килограммами. Да, ему больше нравилось чувствовать непокорную, сопротивляющуюся плоть, чем мягкую податливую… амебу, блин. Джаред погрустнел. Черт побери, он точно гей. От этой мысли ему стало неприятно. 

Но самый конкретный приход наступил, когда он подумал о том, что Дженсен сейчас точно так же спит, уткнувшись лбом в спину красавчика Харриса. Если Джаред когда-нибудь серьезно и задумывался об убийстве, то это был как раз тот случай. Ему пришлось встать, налить себе полстакана виски и выпить его одним махом, чтобы полностью вырубить мысли в своей голове.

На следующее утро башка у него ощутимо трещала – с недосыпа плюс легкое похмелье. Джонатан отвез его на съемки, и так получилось, что они подъехали одновременно с парой Эклз-Харрис. Выходя из машины, Джаред пытался поймать взглядом глаза Дженсена, посылая ему мысленный сигнал: «Ну, посмотри, мы приезжаем на съемки одновременно, со своими любовниками, может быть, теперь мы обретем хоть какой-то общий язык?» Ему удалось поймать взгляд Дженсена – но лучше бы он этого не делал. Тот посмотрел на него так равнодушно и пусто, что Падалеки потребовалось время убедиться: он все-таки находится на съемках популярного сериала «Сверхъестественное», а не где-нибудь на Зеркальных островах у побережья Астрала.

Он предположил, что бывший друг совсем ошалел от обилия секса с Харрисом и больше ни о чем и думать не может. Однако его гипотеза скоро была опровергнута на практике. Он наблюдал за Дженсеном и ничего не понимал. Поскольку, судя по его поведению, Харрис его совершенно не удовлетворял. Ибо другой диагноз, нежели «запущенный случай недотрахита», Эклзу поставить было сложно. Дженсен Эклз стал настоящей сучкой и демонстрировал сволочизм на съемках с редкостным постоянством – не только в этот день, но и десяток последующих.

Он орал, что в павильоне душно и требовал включить кондиционеры, а через 15 минут жаловался на собачий холод и что продюсеры не ценят ведущих актеров. Он орал: «Какой кретин написал эти строчки?» - а потом благосклонно хвалил сценаристов за правдоподобность. Он напоминал Джареду, что неплохо было бы в пятницу сходить пивка попить, как раньше, а через 15 минут с отвращением сообщал, что «не хрена пиво пить, смотри, у тебя уже алкашное пузо растет». Он позволял себе игнорировать святая святых – съемочный процесс – по полчаса просиживая в своем трейлере, при этом совершенно непонятно чем занимаясь. И Джаред не мог спросить его об этом, потому что они уже не были друзьями, они практически перестали быть партнерами на съемках, оставаясь лишь соседними строчками в списке актеров. И между ними проходила четкая граница – без слов, без прикосновений, без переглядываний. Пока однажды Дженсен не захотел, чтобы трюк вместо него исполнял дублер.

На самом деле это была не слишком сложная сцена, и Джаред даже не думал о возможности, что Дженсен может попросить для нее дублера. Поэтому он бесконечно изумился, когда увидел Пола на съемочной площадке. Восьмой эпизод - забавный, полный черного юмора, сниматься в нем – одно удовольствие, и Дженсен говорил, что с удовольствием «полетает», когда его будет бить ребенок. Так зачем ему понадобился дублер?

Джаред долго обшаривал съемочную площадку глазами, пока ему не объяснили: Эклз взял на сегодня выходной. Полностью. Поэтому сегодня будут сниматься сцены с дублером, а также те, в которых нет Дина Винчестера. Например, когда Сэма бьет молнией.

«Отлично, - подумал Джаред, сжимая кулаки. – Просто великолепно. Наша суперзвезда уже забыла, что не хочет пользоваться фамильными привилегиями. Захотел потрахаться как следует с Харрисом – пожалуйста, пусть другие дураки работают». Вспомнив о Харрисе, Джаред обозлился еще больше. Для него не вызывало сомнений, что Дженсену захотелось устроить секс-марафон за его счет. Ну уж нет, пока Эклз будет вставлять своему красавчику, он работать не будет. Ни за что.

\- Я, пожалуй, тоже тогда возьму выходной, - злорадно сообщил он помрежам Джону и Адриану. Лица у тех вытянулись за секунду. – Пусть молнией бьет Рода, у меня, в конце концов, тоже есть дублер.

\- Но, Джей, мы не задействовали Рода бог знает сколько времени, мы даже не знаем, где его найти сейчас, он собирался в Джапанию, сниматься в фильме про единоборства… - в ужасе сказал Адриан.

\- А это не мои проблемы, - Джаред продолжал быть вредным ублюдком, потому что настроение у него сейчас было поистине ублюдочное. Раз ему хреново, почему для других должна падать с небес манна?

Он решительно направился к своей машине, не обращая внимания на плетущихся за ним помрежей, взывавших к его совести и рассказывающих, в какую кругленькую сумму выльется день простоя. Джон и Адриан никак не могли поверить, что дружище Джаред может оказаться такой задницей. Правда, на секунду Падалеки был готов вернуться назад – когда увидел у декораций знакомую до боли фигуру. Но человек обернулся, и он с разочарованием узнал Пола. Дублер Дженсена был похож на основного актера фигурой и прической, но никак не лицом, чего, собственно, и не требовалось. 

По пути к дому он решительно вытащил из кармана сотовый телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого вызова под номером один. Как ни странно, Дженсен взял трубку довольно быстро, а на фоне не было слышно дэниэловских воплей страсти. Только шум льющейся воды. Падалеки невольно заинтересовался происходящим, представив себе, что звонок застал Дженсена в душе, и тот, расслабленный после секса, намыливает свой пах и… Нет, он звонил не для этого, поэтому оборвал собственные мысли. 

\- Послушай, Дженсен, - сказал решительно Джаред, - нам с тобой обязательно надо поговорить. Есть вещи, которые придется уладить.

\- Отлично, - перебил его Дженсен. В трубке его голос звучал позитивно, прямо-таки радостно. Естественно, настроение у Джареда стало еще хуже. У Эклза там праздник, черт возьми, а он сейчас приедет домой и будет пялиться в телек или с упорством мазохиста лупить клюшкой по мячу, а вечером ему придется выслушивать щебетание Джонатана… Да, будущее было действительно беспросветным. Но, услышав продолжение речи Эклза, он напрягся. – Я тоже думаю, что нам надо поговорить как следует. Ты когда дома будешь, я бы залетел?

«Залетел? Значит, Дженсен собирается воспользоваться стрелолетом», - невпопад подумал Джаред, пока до него не дошел весь вопрос целиком. Взвизгнули тормоза, и он съехал на обочину - он не мог бы вести машину в состоянии полного оцепенения.

\- Я? – он прокашлялся. – Минут через двадцать, а что?

\- Ты же должен… а, ладно, - почему-то не договорил Дженсен. – Конечно, через двадцать минут я не подлечу, тут у меня дела, сам понимаешь, - он пошло хихикнул. – А вот через часик я буду обязательно. Ну что, зовешь меня в гости?

\- Зову. Зову, конечно, - пробормотал Джаред, правда, сейчас он куда больше хотел оказаться рядом с Дженсеном, там, под душем. Вытащить гада из-под душа, уткнуть носом в кафельную стену и отыметь как следует прямо стоя. Обязательно на глазах у Харриса, чтобы тот понял, где на самом деле место его любовника.

Фантазия у Джареда так разыгралась, что, приехав домой, он немедленно полез под душ, где отдрочил, преисполнившись отвращения к самому себе. Но когда на лужайку перед домом медленно опустился стрелолет, он был уже одет, официален и застегнут на все пуговицы. Но тут же от потрясения Джареда покинул официальный вид: Дженсен выпрыгнул из летательного аппарата… с пассажирского места. И махнул рукой летчику: лети, мол. 

Сколько Джаред знал друга, тот никогда не упускал возможности «порулить» стрелолетом, признаваясь, что в детстве хотел быть именно воздушным шофером. Вопрос был уже готов сорваться с его губ, но Дженсен опередил его, рванув навстречу с возгласом: 

\- Джаред, сволочь ты такая, что ж ты молчал! – и он распахнул объятья Падалеки. Тот, еще больше обалдев от услышанного, осторожно взял того за плечи и изобразил дружеское обнимание. Очень тщательно и невесомо, чтобы, не дай никто, не почувствовать опять всем телом *своего* Дженсена.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - засмеялся он. Черт, если бы его смех был монетой, такую фальшивку не принял бы к расчету ни один банк.

\- Да ладно тебе, брось! – и Эклз зарядил ему дружеский толчок под ребра. - Кортез всем уже растрепал, что ты сделал ему предложение и подарил кольцо.

\- Что? - Джаред пытался проморгаться. Руки непроизвольно задергались, пытаясь выразить свое отношение к этой фантазии – мозг-то не мог сформулировать слова.

\- Это же отлично! – тем временем трещал Дженсен, хватая его «по-дружески» за все возможные места. – Может, мы тогда вместе и объявим про наших мальчишек.

Нет, нет-нет-нет, это какая-то хрень… Он подарил Кортезу кольцо, было такое, потому что парень слишком долго ныл в ювелирной лавке, что колечко красивое, а он забыл дома кошелек. Но никаких предложений руки и сердца он не делал, о чем немедленно сообщил Эклзу.

\- Фантазер этот Кортез, - принужденно улыбаясь, сказал он. – Я всего лишь купил ему простенькое колечко в лавке, без всякого злого умысла, а он меня уже под венец тащит.

Эклз понимающе покивал головой:  
\- Ну да, простенькое колечко… понимаю. Ты привык раздавать кольца направо и налево, как я забыл.

\- Нет, в самом деле, - обиженно начал Джаред.

\- Ну, ты можешь скрывать, сколько хочешь, - перебил его Дженсен. - А мы с Дэниэлом собираемся пожениться, только не сейчас, попозже. Эрик говорит, что мне лучше пока оставаться предметом воздыхания сопливых мальчиков. Сейчас добрая половина из них спит и видит себя в моей койке, - он усмехнулся и добавил сухо. – Ну а вторая половина видит себя в твоей койке.

Джаред не стал поправлять его и уточнять, что согласно точным данным эти показатели соотносятся примерно как две трети к одной трети. Перед его глазами встала картинка, словно моментальный снимок: Кортез и Харрис в свадебных костюмах наперебой выясняют, у кого кортеж длиннее или букет красивее. Он скривился, а Дженсен трактовал по-своему эту кривую ухмылку:  
\- Да ладно тебе, я не пихаю тебя в постель к фанатам, упаси исусе, они ненормальные. И если ты хочешь пока подинамить Кортеза – тоже твое дело. Я просто рад, что мы оба нашли себе партнеров и забыли… ну, в общем, забыли.

Тут Джаред направился в дом, считая само собой разумеющимся, что Дженсен последует за ним. Но тот упорно стоял на месте приземления стрелолета, не желая делать и шага по направлению к своему бывшему жилищу, словно там его ждали монстры почище сериальных. И сейчас между ними образовалось приличное расстояние.

\- Как в жизни, - пробормотал он, возвращаясь к Дженсену. Тот, услышав, но не поняв, о чем речь, с энтузиазмом продолжил:

\- Вот именно, мы по жизни с тобой останемся друзьями. Мы, конечно, совершали ошибки, но кто их не совершает? Только мертвые, - он громко засмеялся своей шутке. 

Джаред принужденно растянул уголки губ, надеясь, что его улыбка не выглядит, как оскал. – Ну что, друг сердечный, - продолжил Дженсен, - пошли, пропустим по пивку? А то скоро наши вторые половины могут запретить нам отрываться вместе.

Падалеки уже понял, что серьезный разговор сегодня не состоится. Скорее всего, он не состоится уже никогда. Разве что ему придется беседовать с фантомами, населяющими собственную башку. Он поднял кулак в воздух, мол, конечно, приятель. Предупредил, что ему надо зайти в дом переодеться и взять деньги. Дженсен кивнул и не сделал ни шагу, видимо, монстр в доме был в самом деле невероятным чудовищем.

Когда они ехали в ближайший паб, Джаред прокручивал в уме слова Дженсена «останемся друзьями». Друзьями? Пусть друзьями. Сердечными? Хороший каламбур. Джаред пару месяцев назад положил свое сердце на дно глубокого сундука и только иногда доставал его, чтобы пересыпать нафталином. Со временем оно становилось маленьким и пыльным. Вероятно, оно скоро исчезнет совсем. 

В баре они болтали много, но разговаривали ни о чем: съемки-Хэррис-съемки-Кортез-и опять съемки. Они выпивали здесь часто, и по неписанному закону никто из посетителей их не тревожил с просьбой дать автограф или что-то вроде этого. Хотя сейчас Джареду даже хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь подошел к ним с ручкой и листком, чтобы отобрать эту ручку и загнать кому-нибудь в глаз. С Дженсеном он боялся сделать лишнее движение – чтобы себя не выдать, чтобы не спугнуть его. Он даже не спросил, почему дженсеново пиво такого странного цвета, как безалкогольное пойло, которое пьют самые жеманные амбики. 

Пива они выпили много, но Джаред вернулся домой в странном состоянии. Его ноги заплетались и постоянно норовили во что-нибудь врезаться. А вот в голове было ясно, холодно и мерзко. Падалеки с удовольствием сделал бы наоборот.

Он попытался лечь спать и отрубиться. Но мозг отказался проваливаться в благословенный сон. Кто-то из древних, вспомнилось ему, утверждал, что человек может заставить боль утихнуть, если не хочет ее чувствовать. Впервые в жизни он усомнился в мудрости древних. 

Отчаявшись заснуть, Джаред вскочил и отправился в библиотеку. Да, в его доме была эта архаичная комната, которой он очень гордился. Дженсен предпочитал прессу, но и он иногда брал что-нибудь оттуда почитать. Падалеки надеялся, что чтение поможет ему хотя бы немного отвлечься.

Сначала он хотел достать «Горбатую гору» и перечитать ее в сотый раз. Убедиться, что могло быть еще хуже, что за любовь могли и убить. Но потом отдернул руку от переплета. Джаред повернулся к полкам, на которых стояли современные книги, написанные уже на Нью-Терре. Может быть, Кассано? Или Эйсприл? Сейчас ему было просто необходимо знать, что он не первый в этом мире сидит ночью и пялится на три террианские луны, пытаясь утихомирить разрывающееся от боли сердце.


	9. Способ девятый. На экране монитора

Может быть, на месте Джареда кто-то пустился бы в путешествие по альтернативным реальностям, которые с радостью предлагает подсознание в обмен на алкоголь или наркотики. Однако в него с детства слишком сильно вбили неприязнь к синтетическим «фабрикам радости». Нет, оба его отца были не прочь пропустить вечерком по паре бутылок пива. Они запрещали с помощью алкоголя решать свои проблемы.

\- Знаешь, спиртное способно притвориться твоим другом, - говорил папа Шерри, приглушая звук телевизора, - тебе покажется, что оно способно помочь тебе. А если что-то вдруг не получится, алкоголь тебе скажет – ерунда. И если тебя вдруг уволят с работы за пьянство, алкоголь внушит тебе, что эти люди просто не заслуживают такого квалифицированного, такого талантливого сотрудника, как ты. Спиртное предложит тебе миллион идиотских решений твоей проблемы, хотя на самом-то деле, как окажется, достаточно просто по-человечески поговорить с тем, с кем ты поссорился. И выяснится, что проблемы вообще не существует, что ты ее выдумал, а потом принялся заливать горе джином. 

При этих словах папа Джеральд так виновато глядел на папу Шерри, что Джаред отлично понимал: это не просто нравоучение, его отцами это все пережито и пройдено.

И хотя сейчас проблема Джареда точно не была надуманной, а о том, чтобы поговорить с Дженсеном, не стоило даже и мечтать, глушить себя джином, равно как и виски, и стаутом он не собирался. Вместо этого Джаред дневал и ночевал у монитора компьютера. Так получилось, что альтернативную реальность ему предложила Сеть.

Сначала он просто решил посмотреть на их с Дженсеном совместные фотографии того периода, когда они еще не шарахались друг от друга. Это сейчас они фотографировались исключительно на безопасном расстоянии, и если Падалеки хотя бы пытался приобнять Эклза, у того моментально на лице возникало выражение: «Меня сейчас стошнит». А ведь всего полгода назад они еще с удовольствием висели друг на друге. Ну ладно, по большей части он висел на Дженсене, а тот усиленно закатывал глаза к небу, мол, мир еще не видел подобного идиота. Жизнерадостная улыбка Падалеки, грозившая не уместиться в пределы снимка, подтверждала дженсеново мнение об его умственных способностях. Джаред очень любил эти фотографии, напоминавшие ему о том времени, когда все было очень легко, когда рядом не отирались Кортез и Харрис, когда… когда он мог с утра, вернувшись с прогулки с собаками, несколько минут постоять в дверях комнаты своего сожителя и понаблюдать за тем, как тот спит, как солнечный луч скользит по его длинным, слегка рыжеватым ресницам, и от этого они чуть подрагивают…

Джаред даже пытался читать фанатское творчество – фанфики, милые рассказики, иногда разраставшиеся до объема романа, - в которых мальчики-фанаты фантазировали на тему их с Дженсеном отношений. Пытался, но вскоре бросил. Во-первых, потому что он, как ни старался, редко мог узнать себя или Эклза в описываемых восторженными мальчиками «Джеях». Впрочем, он мог бы смириться и пофантазировать, что этот нежно хнычущий цветочек, твердящий о том, что он девственник, - это Дженсен. Но было еще и «во-вторых». Чаще всего в этой писанине они с Эклзом на третьей странице (если не на третьей строчке) с размаха бросались друг другу в объятия, признавались в вечной любви, а потом жили долго и счастливо, с кучей приемных детей. Вот это шло слишком вразрез с реальностью, и Джаред скоро удалил все закладки с фанфикшном в своем браузере.

Поэтому он продолжал искать только их совместные фотографии и видео… если, конечно, в его «сказочный домик» не заглядывал Джонатан. Кортез первое время ворчал, что он чаще видит спину жениха, склонившуюся над ноутбуком, чем его лицо. Однако вскоре он перестал ныть по этому поводу, очевидно, что-то увидев во взгляде Джареда, которым тот на него посмотрел из-за монитора.

Зато он занялся усиленной подготовкой к свадьбе, на которую Падалеки – тот был в этом уверен – не то что согласия не давал, даже речи о ней не заводил. Но теперь всю эту суету Джаред воспринимал со стойкостью приговоренного к смертной казни. Раз ему еще не объявили время, когда приговор будет приведен в исполнение, - значит, все хорошо. Единственное, что он в этом плане воспринимал болезненно, - постоянные созвоны Кортеза с Харрисом: те делились впечатлениями от подготовки к церемониям с таким энтузиазмом, что Джареда не спасали даже наушники. Впрочем, со временем он научился абстрагироваться от них и даже более-менее впопад бросать свои реплики, угадывая вопросы по движению тонких губ Джонатана. Черт, даже рот у Кортеза стопроцентно проигрывал дженсенову. 

Чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов, во время кортезовых посиделок у него дома Джаред штудировал сайты на так любимую им историческую тематику. Наверное, он мог уже претендовать как минимум на докторскую степень по истории Старой Земли и колонизации Новой. Джаред серьезно уже думал о том, что можно податься в науку после того, как съемки «Сверхъестественного», эта изощренная пытка последнего времени, подойдут к концу. 

На этот сайт он вышел совершенно случайно – как-то раз бродил по заброшенным форумным веткам и на одной из них увидел ссылку. «Что вы думаете об этом – обещают подлинную историю борта «Above the Thunder», - спрашивал один форумчанин.

«Лажа, - коротко ответил ему второй, - тебя туда даже не пустят. Я пытался, мне задали какие-то дурацкие вопросы, а потом послали. Кстати, а кто смотрел «Above the Pleasure?» - и общение скатилось в обсуждение свежей, на то время, порнушки.

Джаред заинтересовался. Он нажал на ссылку, хотя та, за давностью лет, могла его привести в никуда. Как ни странно, этого не случилось. На мониторе возникла фотография, миллион раз виденная всеми обитателями Новой Земли, - корабль «Above the Thunder», выброшенный космическим катаклизмом на незнакомую планету. Переселенцы, которые летели строить алмазодобывающий комбинат в совершенно другое место, растерянно озираются по сторонам, видя чахлые деревца и каменистую почву. С одной стороны, им невероятно повезло: попасть в неведомую часть Вселенной и лишь через пару месяцев скитаний наткнуться на планету земного типа. С другой – одно очень существенное отличие от Земли здорово осложняло жизнь невольным колонистам. Главным дефицитом на Нью-Терре была питьевая вода… Впрочем, эта история давно известна всем, даже в странах за Занавесом наверняка детям ее преподают. А здесь обещают что-то эксклюзивное…

«Вы хотите попасть на сайт «Подлинная история борта «Above the Thunder»?» – неторопливо вывела виртуальная кисть слова на мониторе. Джаред фыркнул и быстро нажал «ОК». Так же медленно высветилась следующая надпись: «Вы готовы ответить на рандомный вопрос, необходимый для входа на сайт?» Теперь Джаред нажал на «ОК» уже раздраженно. Тут же ему пришла в голову мысль, что таким способом владельцы сайта отпугивают самых нетерпеливых посетителей. Он теперь не из таких, нет уж. Один раз он повел себя нетерпеливо – и, похоже, будет за это расплачиваться всю жизнь. Он упрямо выдвинул вперед подбородок: нет, спасибо, теперь он может перетерпеть кого угодно. Через три минуты он нажал очередное «ОК». А еще через пять минут перед ним возник вопрос, на который ему предстояло ответить.

У бедняги отвисла челюсть. Ибо вопрос «Назовите актера, играющего роль брата в сериале вместе с сыном одного из потомков самой известной фамилии «AtT», обучавшегося в школе, владельцем которой был потомок второй самой известной фамилии», несмотря на все хитросплетения, подразумевал лишь один ответ. Когда Джаред вбивал собственную фамилию в форму для ответа, он улыбался до ушей. 

Сайт оказался и в самом деле весьма информативным. Фотографии, огромное количество архивных документов, среди которых были даже идентификаторы каждого из рабочих, путешествовавших на том корабле. Аудиопереговоры с Землей – последние звуки планеты-прародительницы. Падалеки слышал, что такой артефакт существует, но ни разу не имел возможности в этом убедиться. А тут – вот, пожалуйста, только нажми на «Слушать». Правда, когда Джаред попытался скачать запись, прочитал сообщение: «Скачивание запрещено. Собственность Музея истории колонизации Нью-Терры». Он усмехнулся: этот музей находился не так далеко, в столице Канады, и, сколько Джаред себя помнил, был закрыт на ремонт. Ну что ж, раз так, он вполне может почитать и посмотреть все, что нужно, с этого поистине драгоценного сайта.  
С час он рылся в хозяйственных документах корабля, не заметив даже, как исчез куда-то Кортез. В этих бумагах было много всего интересного, особенно Джареда поразил список книг, перевозимых кораблем. С невыразимым удивлением он узнал, что некоторых его любимых книг там не было – значит, они были воссозданы уже позже, по воспоминаниям. И это несмотря на то, что на каждой из них красовалась надпись «Подлинная книга с борта «Above the Thunder»!

А вот и фотографии экипажа корабля. Джаред улыбнулся. Его состав каждый младший школьник знает наизусть: пять старших офицеров, десять младших, двадцать человек технического персонала, а также тридцать человек, обслуживающих тысячу молодых рабочих – повара, официанты, операторы стиральных машин, уборщики… Отличники в его классе знали все фамилии наизусть. Ему хватало знания имен капитана Эклза и всего офицерского состава. 

Он перешел на страницу «Общее фото экипажа» - и открыл от удивления глаза. Эти фотографии, явно сделанные перед отлетом, Джаред видел впервые. Странно, ему казалось, что «парадные» фотографии экипажа не сохранились. Однако тут они были. Возможно, это монтаж, подумал Падалеки с облегчением. Он скользнул по фигурам, затянутым в черную форму Космофлота – она смотрелась внушительнее и в то же время изящнее нынешних коричневых костюмов.

А вот и первый Эклз, прародитель всей нынешней династии, насчитывавшей не одну сотню человек. Тот Дженсен Эклз, первый, был мало похож на нынешнего Дженсена Эклза, разве что в самых общих чертах – тоже высокий, стройный и миловидный. Только был он ярко выраженным брюнетом с карими глазами и смуглой кожей.   
Интересно, откуда тогда у Дженсена веснушки?.. - подумал было Джаред и тут же постарался забыть об этой мысли. Он не думает о Дженсене, черт возьми. Он. Не. Думает. О. Дженсене.

Он последний раз бросил взгляд на странные фотографии и закрыл страницу. Но тут же быстро полез в «историю», чтобы восстановить ее. У Джареда ощутимо тряслись руки, и он никак не мог попасть курсором на необходимую строку. Наконец ему это удалось. Он снова внимательно начал вглядываться в фотографию. Нет, он не ошибся, разглядывая ее в первый раз. Все действительно было именно так. На плечах Дженсена Эклза, которого все уже давно называли Первый Эклз, красовались вовсе не генеральские погоны, а в петлицах не было капитанских знаков отличия. Первый Эклз был простым лейтенантом, а на форме виднелся значок Службы связи.

«Ни хрена себе, - прошептал Джаред. – Я что-то вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит». На других фотографиях-дублях было то же самое.

Он только сейчас заметил, что каждая фигура на фото была подсвечена – словно ссылка. Он нажал на фигуру Эклза, и сразу же появилось новое окно. Оно содержало в себе список имеющихся источников по «младшему лейтенанту Дж. Эклзу». Джаред лихорадочно перелистал их все. Идентификатор, медицинская карта (лейтенант был совершенно здоров), биография с послужным списком, характеристика, даже копия завещания имелись на сайте. Последним пунктом шли «Дневники Дж. Эклза». «Вот куда надо было сразу идти, душу-вашу-за-ногу!» - ругнулся про себя Джаред. Однако при нажатии на ссылку возникли знакомые слова: «Дневники офицера связи Дженсена Эклза доступны только в Музее истории колонизации Нью-Терры».

А вот на это он уже не мог махнуть рукой. Потому что он только что столкнулся с прямым доказательством того, что кто-то много лет облапошивает целую планету. Про настоящего капитана – он посмотрел – Рассела Дэвиса нигде и не вспоминали. Почему-то на первый план вышел скромный лейтенант связи, очень красивый, да, но не приземливший свой корабль на идеально круглую поверхность неизведанной планеты.

Джаред знал, что перед ним лежала какая-то мрачная тайна. Он еще не понимал, что именно он открыл, но почему-то ему уже было жутко. Наверное, это будет поглобальнее открытия, что Санта-Клауса на самом деле не существует, и у него нет пряничного дома в Долине Водопадов.

Что будет, если он откроет эту тайну Дженсену? Нужно ли ему знать о ней? Или лучше оставить его в неведении? А может быть, он все уже знает? Ведь, как известно, самые страшные тайны хранятся в чуланах собственных домов…

Тем не менее, знает он об этой тайне или нет, она будет великолепным поводом снова завести разговор с Эклзом. Недаром один древний ученый на Земле сказал – все тайны раскрывает время. Возможно, время этой тайны пришло. А может, и нет, но она должна была помочь Джареду.


	10. Способ десятый. Сидя за рулем и повернув голову вбок

Джаред не стал тянуть с разговором. Он примчался на площадку раньше назначенного времени на целый час, чем несказанно удивил всех – от несчастных помрежей до рабочих, строивших декорации. Отбив притязания гримеров на собственное лицо, он начал мерить шагами парковку, приводя в изумление всех, подъезжавших туда. Джулиан МакНивен даже врезался в ограничительный столбик от избытка чувств. Вот только Дженсен Эклз не удивился нисколько тому, что партнер оказался на этот раз ранней пташкой. Потому что Дженсен Эклз просто дрых на заднем сиденье машины, которую вел Клифф. Вообще, в последнее время именно телохранитель привозил Дженсена на площадку. Падалеки очень интересовало, почему тот сам не садился за руль или, накрайняк, почему его не возил Харрис. Но они сейчас были не в тех отношениях, чтобы можно было задавать подобный вопрос.

Отчаянно зевая, Дженсен буквально сам себя выпихнул из автомобиля и уставился на возникшего перед ним Джареда:  
\- О, здравствуй, большая галлюцинация, я все равно не поверю, что Джаред Падалеки вовремя приехал на съемки, – и попытался обойти того вокруг. Однако Джаред схватил его за плечи и снова поставил перед собой. Дженсен был такой аморфный, что даже не сопротивлялся.

\- У меня для тебя очень интересные новости, - сказал он медленно и отчетливо.

Эклз приподнял одну бровь:  
\- Сегодня съемки отменили? Я могу поехать домой и снова завалиться спать?

\- Э, это были бы слишком хорошие новости, я заставил бы тебя по крайней мере станцевать за это, - ухмыльнулся Падалеки, отчаянно прогоняя мысль о том, кто не давал Дженсену спать всю ночь. – Нет, у меня новости другого плана. Они касаются твоего тезки, который прилетел сюда триста лет назад.

\- Та-ак, - вздохнул Дженсен, стряхивая руки партнера с плеч, - да тут не у меня глюки. Что курил, признавайся?

\- Один очень любопытный сайт я курил, - стараясь звучать как можно убедительнее, ответил Падалеки. – Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Послушай, ты так не любишь собственную фамилию только потому, что она обозначает огромное количество привилегий. А откуда взялись эти привилегии, ты знаешь?

Дженсен жалостливо посмотрел на него, как на неизлечимо больного песика:  
\- Это дети с пеленок знают.

\- А если я тебе скажу, что все на самом деле не так, как нас учат в школе? – с вызовом спросил Джаред.

\- Тогда я тебе скажу, что шпионов из Руссии не слушаю, - отмахнулся Эклз.

\- А если я скажу, что Дженсен Эклз на корабле «Above the Thunder» был вовсе не капитаном? Если я добавлю, что он покинул свою каюту в командирском отсеке корабля только через пять лет после того, как корабль приземлился на Нью-Терре? Тогда уже вовсю заселялся Вавилон, была открыта Долина Водопадов и возникло первое поселение на Астрале? Если я скажу, что у меня есть доказательства всего этого, и они полностью перевернут твои представления о прошлом?

\- Тогда я скажу: здравствуй, Фокс, куда ты дел моего напарника Джареда?- Дженсен опять зевнул. Но Джаред уловил изменение в его настроении: тот уже был заинтересован.

\- Ты только взгляни на мой ноутбук, пожалуйста, - Джаред наконец отцепился от плеч Дженсена и махнул в сторону своей машины. – Я тебе покажу эти фотографии – и все, если они тебя не заинтересуют, я никогда больше про них не заговорю.

Нет, все-таки у Эклза был нереальный комплекс по поводу своей знаменитости. Иначе бы он, возможно, не пошел за Джаредом к его машине, где на заднем сиденье мигал экраном включенный ноут.

Вчера Джаред полночи просидел за ноутбуком, пытаясь снова войти на сайт, потому что был абсолютно уверен: Дженсен не поедет к нему, какие бы златые горы он ни посулил. Он убедился, что тогда, с первым рандомным вопросом ему просто невероятно повезло. Остальные были куда закрученнее и требовали специальных знаний. Только через четыре часа он снова зашел на сайт. Ради интереса он заглянул в его статистику. Он был первым посетителем за последний месяц (более поздние периоды статистика не охватывала).

Дженсен опасливо подходил к ноутбуку, словно тот мог на него наброситься. И сначала рассматривал таинственный сайт из-за плеча Падалеки, затем оттеснил его в сторону, а потом и вовсе сам забарабанил пальцами по тачпаду. Джаред все-таки хорошо знал своего… друга. Его не могло не заинтересовать то, что имело отношение к его семье. Через несколько минут он повернулся к Джареду уже совсем другим: собранным, напряженным, внимательным:

\- Музей истории колонизации? Это тот, что в Дэвидсвилле? Что вечно закрыт на ремонт?

Джаред ограничился кивком, боясь выдать свой восторг.

\- Мы можем попробовать туда попасть?

Опять кивок.

\- Тогда поехали в ближайшую субботу, - сказал Дженсен и через несколько секунд поправился, - если, конечно, ты не занят.

Эти несколько секунд бальзамом пролились на душу Джареда. Потому что Дженсен забыл, просто забыл про то, что у него могут быть какие-то другие дела. Потому что в нем заговорил прежний Дженсен, двухмесячной давности, когда еще у них все планы были общими. Будь его воля – он бы потащил Эклза в музей немедленно. Нет, не так: он бы потащил Эклза куда угодно, лишь бы вдвоем. Но пока он готов был согласиться и на это. Ближайшая суббота уже была выжжена в его мозгу каленым железом.

***

Маршрут к музею колонизации он предварительно выучил наизусть. Нет, он был бы не против заблудиться с Дженсеном в Дэвидсвилле, вечно бродить по тамошним улочкам, ночевать на крышах или в подвалах, чтобы их цель вечно ускользала от них. Но он был уверен, что при первом же признаке, что они заплутали, Дженсен просто вызовет полицию, и их доставят к месту назначения. И это оставит у Эклза не слишком приятные воспоминания.

Они долго кружили у большого здания, на вид разрушающегося, с неприметной вывеской «Музей». После того как они обошли его третий раз, оба были готовы поклясться, что в этом музее нет дверей. Вообще. С четырех сторон имелись окна – довольно высоко, кстати. Но ни одного подъезда, ни даже намека на вход они так и не обнаружили. Дженсен уже начал намекать, что Джаред мог бы и в окно залезть, как не фиг делать, при его росте. Однако внезапно от стены отделился – никто из них его раньше не замечал – древний старичок, который прошелестел что-то вроде:  
\- Дверцу ищете, дорогуши?

Они усиленно затрясли головами, и тот продолжил:  
\- А вот видите, гостиница через дорогу? Там есть и вход в музей. 

Джаред пораженно пробормотал:  
\- А вывески «Осторожно, леопард» на ней не висит случайно?

Дженсен посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного, но Джаред не стал расшифровывать внезапно возникшую ассоциацию. Он вообще хотел как можно меньше сейчас говорить, только слушать-слушать-слушать… Но Эклз был малоразговорчив, чересчур сосредоточен и углублен в себя. Он даже не возмущался, когда их с полчаса промурыжили в гостинице. Просто молча сидел в кресле и упорно смотрел на картину, изображающую идиллическую парочку, целующуюся на фоне Долины Водопадов. Падалеки с раздражением подумал, что амби на ней слишком похож на Харриса. Что за ширпотреб здесь вешают перед посетителями?

От выяснения отношений с портье на повышенных тонах его спасло появление менеджера, который сообщил:  
\- Музей закрыт, но для вас решили сделать исключение. Пройдите по коридору до конца, затем спуститесь вниз, в подземный переход. Затем наверх – там вас встретит охранник музея. Вам в эту дверь, – он махнул рукой на неприметную дверь за стойкой регистрации, на которой – Джаред вытаращил глаза – красовалась табличка «Осторожно, технические принадлежности».

Подземный переход был похож на декорации к фантастическому боевику: длинный узкий коридор с белыми стенами, потолок тускло светится, хотя источника света не видно, под ногами гремит железный пол, предупреждая о визите незваных гостей. Джареду, когда они шли по этому коридору, ужасно не хватало ощущения присутствия камеры. Он так и ждал команды режиссера: «Стоп! Снято!» Но они прошли, грохоча, по коридору, поднялись по лестнице к двери с надписью «Вход», а съемочная команда так и не показалась. Дженсен взялся за ручку двери, повернул ее вниз – и просто вошел в Музей. 

\- Добро пожаловать! – услышали парни и увидели охранника. Джареду казалось, что охранник в этом месте должен быть под стать самому музею – дряхлым и немощным. Поэтому он сильно удивился, когда у двери их встретил красивый парень в форме, по виду – ровесник Дженсена. – Вы хотели посетить музей? Вы можете осмотреть постоянную экспозицию.

Дженсен промолчал, а Джаред хмыкнул, вспомнив все преграды, которые им пришлось предолеть, чтобы попасть сюда:  
\- И вы не возьмете у нас расписку, что мы не будем разглашать? Не проверите у нас документы?

\- Зачем? – пожал плечами парень. – В принципе, в музей открыт свободный доступ. Сюда может войти, кто угодно. Главное, чтобы он захотел это сделать. Многим все это просто не интересно. Некоторые не желают расставаться со стереотипами, которые им внушают долгое время. А кое-кому просто лень изучать все это… - и он махнул рукой по направлению к выставочному залу. Только войдя туда, Джаред понял значение слов их гида. 

Зал был большой. Но никаких поражающих воображение макетов старинных звездолетов, никаких завораживающих карт абсолютно чуждого звездного неба, даже старинных скафандров трехсотлетней давности – ничего в этом зале не было. В музейных витринах – только бумаги, бумаги, бумаги. Документы, чертежи, письма… наверное, для того, чтобы изучить их, понадобится несколько дней без перерывов.

И тут Джаред с удивлением обнаружил, что Дженсен, похоже, этим сейчас и собирается заняться. Он походил по залу, почитал таблички на витринах, а затем застыл у одной из них. Замер, наклонившись, забавно шевеля губами, словно повторяя прочитанные слова. Падалеки много раз наблюдал, как тот читает, и никогда раньше не замечал за ним такой привычки.

\- Если хотите, я проведу вам экскурсию по музею.

В дверях встал тамошний «охранник». Только сейчас Джаред как следует присмотрелся к нему и понял: никакой это не охранник. Светлый халат, линзы на носу – скорее всего, это был молодой ученый, работающий с архивами.

\- Спасибо, нет, - Падалеки покачал головой. Возможно, так было легче сориентироваться во всем этом море информации, найти то, что нужно именно им. Но вся она была только предлогом для того, чтобы в кои-то веки побыть наедине с Дженсеном, поговорить с ним без натянутых улыбок и необязательных глупостей. Поговорить с ним о том, что действительно имеет значение. 

Охранник-ученый улыбнулся странно, как будто все понял:  
\- Тогда я бы вам посетовал, мистер Падалеки, не отходить далеко от мистера Эклза. То, что он здесь узнает, может ему очень не понравиться. Более того – это может его шокировать.

Нет, ну понятно, что узнать их несложно. Пусть «Сверхъестественное» и популярно большей частью у мальчиков-амби, но жители Канады все равно знают своих «героев». Однако откуда парень знает, что история семьи – болевая точка Дженсена?

Джареду стало не по себе. Он подошел к Дженсену и стал читать то же, что и тот, тем более, что из-за его плеча это было вполне удобно делать. И очень приятно – вдыхать запах волос Дженсена, чувствовать тепло его тела… Тот был настолько занят чтением, что не стал протестовать против такого бесцеремонного вторжения в личное пространство. Через несколько минут и сам Джаред наконец осознал, что же в действительности рассказывают эти сухие строки. Он машинально положил руки на плечи своего партнера, хотя тот, безусловно, не собирался падать в обморок. Этот жест был выражением поддержки, знаком, что они вместе. 

На витрине были размещены тщательно подобранные выдержки из бортового журнала, относящиеся именно к Дженсену Эклзу. Картина, которая возникла перед гостями музея, была одновременно шокирующей и отвратительной.

Дженсен Эклз на самом деле был всего лишь лейтенантом связи, и капитаном ему вряд ли удалось бы стать: он не имел высшего образования по профилю. Но Дженсен Эклз действительно стал тем человеком, который первым перенес операцию, делающую мужчину способным к зачатию. Вот только он не был добровольцем. Он абсолютно не был добровольцем. Доктор просто ткнул в него пальцем – и все. Над парнем провели медицинский эксперимент, который, к счастью, оказался удачным. Более того – он оказался сверхудачным, и генетические изменения закрепились в теле подопытного, став доминирующими. Оказывается, впоследствии меньше десятка человек так же получили доминантный ген амбивалентности. А тут… повезло с первого раза, хотя у доктора, выбравшего подопытным кроликом первого симпатичного юношу, был всего лишь один шанс из миллиона на это.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - Дженсен раздраженно ударил кулаком по бедру. – Почему им понадобилось делать Эклза капитаном? Почему было просто не признать, что во благо человечества, блаблабла, они положили на операционный стол человека, который не хотел этого? Почему не рассказать, как все удачно произошло – вплоть до перестройки генетического кода?

Он сердито зашагал по залу, почти не глядя на все это нагромождение архивных редкостей. Дженсен так хмурился, что Джаред не смел к нему подойти, влипнув в музейную стену, словно сам был экспонатом – насаженной на иголку бабочкой. Внезапно Эклз остановился, словно налетел на стену.

\- Что это? – спросил Джаред, смотря на вглядывающегося в стеклянную витрину Дженсена. Тот зависал около нее уже порядка десяти минут.

Он как-то глухо ему ответил:  
\- Дневник самого первого Эклза. Дженсена Мэтью Эклза.

\- Это же интересно! – сорвался с места Джаред. – Он наверняка описывал все опыты, которые с ним проводили!

Дженсен устало покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Никаких медицинских подробностей.

Джаред разочарованно остановился:  
\- Да? Хм. А что тогда там вообще есть?

Дженсен неловко пожал одним плечом и тихо зачитал:  
\- Сегодня опять приходил Палмер. Я умолял его не трогать меня, заклинал именем Господа. Он сказал, что ему необходимо закрепить успех операций, то есть, сделать мне ребенка. Уходя, он добавил, что для него Господа не существует. Бог нужен только несчастненьким, как я, – чтобы молиться ему, просить о чем-то. А он вполне счастлив.  
Когда я смотрел в душе на струйку крови, убегающую в слив, я подумал: а вдруг Бог специально обрушивает на мою голову все эти несчастья? Чтобы я про него не забывал?

Джаред отошел в сторонку. Ему не хотелось комментировать прочитанное. Тем более, что у него возникло странное впечатление, будто Дженсен читал не столько от имени того Эклза, умершего почти триста лет назад. Ему показалось, что его друг говорил про себя. Он неловко почесал в затылке, затем осведомился:  
\- Он пишет что-нибудь про доктора?

Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Вот здесь. Почитай.

Джаред подошел, и они вместе впились глазами в листки, исписанные мелким красивым почерком.

Доктором был молодой, талантливый парень, который чуть было на Земле не попал под суд за запрещенные медицинские эксперименты. Умельцы-врачи на древней Земле перестраивали генокод на раз. Вот только опыты на людях там были запрещены законодательно. Обвинений в причинении тяжкого вреда здоровью людей он избежал, однако его фамилия попала в черные списки. Он летел продолжать медицинскую практику в колониях, куда приличного врача было не затащить и безразмерной зарплатой. Вероятно, он очень обрадовался новой возможности ставить свои эксперименты. 

Их глаза одновременно добрались до строчки, где далекий предок Дженсена Росса называл имя своего мучителя. Доктора звали Палмер. Алекс Палмер.

Дженсен ощутимо так вздрогнул, Джаред успокаивающим жестом положил руку ему на плечо. Тот не стал сбрасывать руку, наоборот, пододвинулся ближе, и это шокировало Джареда больше, чем имя и фамилия доктора. Все его чувства обострились и кинулись туда, в промежуток между кистью и локтем, который соприкасался с телом Дженсена.

Поэтому словесно оформил поразительное открытие сам Эклз:  
\- Первый… первый президент?

Вот так все и встало на свои места. Вот почему имя врача-экспериментатора успешно «забыли». Вот почему Дженсен Эклз превратился из вполне реальной жертвы в жертву добровольную. Вот почему он стал капитаном – уж если президент пытается искупить свою вину, то делает это поистине по-президентски. Вот почему весь род Эклзов был практически канонизирован.

\- Ему даже не делали искусственного оплодотворения, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – Его тупо насиловали. Ну и что, наш вечный ВИП-статус – это попытка искупить вину за сломанную жизнь одного человека?

Действительно, сломанную. Тот Дженсен Эклз, лейтенант связи, так и не связал ни с кем свою жизнь. Он вырастил один двоих детей, а в возрасте пятидесяти лет покончил с собой варварским способом – похоронив себя заживо. Он вырыл возле дома яму и лег в нее. Когда земля начала затягиваться, у него не было шансов выжить, учитывая силу натяжения поверхности Нью-Терры, которая нередко ломала железобетонные кольца колодцев…

Черт. Джаред потряс головой. Двое детей. И они не были близнецами. Он отошел подальше от витрин. На сегодня ему потрясений хватило. Он упорно гнал от себя мысли о том, почему Палмер выбрал именно этого парня для своих опытов. Судя по всему, Дженсену тоже было достаточно потрясений на сегодня.

\- Ты как хочешь, а я пошел, - сказал тот, пытаясь изобразить из себя непробиваемого парня, на которого не могут повлиять всякие «слезные» истории. В эту браваду Джаред позволил себе не поверить. А еще он не поверил в «ты как хочешь». Эклз наверняка хотел, чтобы друг пошел вместе с ним. Поэтому Джаред только кивнул, давая понять: «Мы вместе».

Когда они почти дошли до выхода, Дженсен вдруг свернул в сторону. Он опустился прямо на пол, рядом со стеной. Лицо его буквально посерело, он странно дышал, специально задерживая дыхание и пережидая несколько секунд. Падалеки на секунду онемел, потом кинулся к Дженсену. Эклз поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте «оставь меня в покое». Джаред изучил этот жест за последние месяцы и резко остановился. Дженсен еще немного подышал и затем произнес:  
\- Все в порядке. Воздух тут какой-то… спертый.

Ну конечно, так Джаред и поверил. Наверняка это из-за потрясения, Дженсен слишком эмоциональный. Но на всякий случай он отошел подальше и сделал вид, что разглядывает стенды с очередной порцией уникальных документов. Эклз поднялся на ноги и попытался улыбнуться. Как ни странно, у него это даже получилось. Когда они выходили из музея, рядом опять возник охранник-ученый. На сей раз он исполнял роль привратника.

Остановившись, Дженсен спросил у него:   
\- Скажите, если все это открыто для любых посетителей, неужели сюда до сих пор не добрались журналисты? Наверняка история Дженсена Эклза и того, как терряне научились… ну, понятно, наверняка она заинтересовала бы журналистов.

Парень ответил с непроницаемым лицом. 

\- Она и интересует. Как раз журналисты здесь бывают чаще всего. Но еще ни один из них не решился рассказать об этой истории. Вероятно, об этом надо узнавать только тогда, когда готов к этому.

\- Наверное, я был не готов, - пробормотал Дженсен через несколько десятков миль. Все время до этого он сидел, наматывая и разматывая на палец шнурок от куртки, прерывая все попытки Джареда завести разговор невежливым «помолчи». Они как раз подъехали к маленькому городку под названием Торонто. Он располагался на середине пути между Дэнджетауном и его домом. Джаред слегка прикусил губу, подумав, что они могли бы поехать направо, но вместо этого…

\- Стой, - сказал Дженсен, и Падалеки дисциплинированно ударил по тормозам. – Я выйду здесь.

\- Почему? – несказанно удивился Джаред. – Я могу тебя довезти до…

\- Я там больше не живу, - оборвал его Дженсен. – И не спрашивай, почему. Я тебе не отвечу. Просто сегодня я собираюсь переночевать здесь.

Только сейчас Джаред обнаружил, что они остановились возле отеля. Небольшой гостиницы, у которой вряд ли была широкая клиентура, но выглядела она вполне уютно. «Господи, - сердце Джареда заколотилось, словно сумасшедшее, - ради этого известия можно было съездить в музей и раскопать древнюю отвратительную историю предательства. Может быть, он…»

\- Нет, - Дженсен ответил на невысказанный вопрос, нахлобучивая бейсболку и кутаясь в куртку. – Я не поеду обратно к тебе, исключено.

Он уже зашагал к освещенной огнями гостинице, но вдруг развернулся на пятках и быстро подошел к машине:

\- Зачем ты меня туда привез?

Джаред хотел было начать объяснять, мол, хотел помочь Дженсену узнать что-то новое о своей семье. Но… но Эклз не юлил с ним, не попытался соврать, что у них с Дэниэлом временная размолвка. Поэтому и он не смог соврать. Он обреченно вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Я хотел побыть вместе с тобой.

Дженсен выпрямился, положил руки на бедра, посмотрел в свинцовое небо Нью-Терры.

\- Послушай, Джаред, ты же у нас любитель впихивать древние афоризмы куда ни попадя, хочешь, я скажу тебе то, что подходит к данной ситуации?

Джаред ничего не ответил, но Дженсен все равно продолжил.

\- Я не помню, где это прочитал, но фамилия того парня была вроде названия планеты. Марс, кажется. Так вот, он говорил, что Боженька всегда сначала подкидывает нам других людей, прежде чем мы встретим того самого чувака, который нам и нужен. Чтобы вроде как мы сразу возблагодарили бога за это. Так вот, я – только кто-то на твоем пути к Тому Самому парню. Я уверен, ты еще его найдешь.

Он отвернулся и пошел к стеклянным дверям гостиницы, как-то неуверенно и тяжело, словно то, что он узнал, невыносимым грузом легло ему на плечи. Джаред подождал, пока Дженсен зайдет в стеклянные двери, затем подождал еще минут десять – вдруг Эклзу скажут, что нет мест. Но тот так и не появился. 

И все же, сидя в машине за бессмысленным ожиданием, Джаред Падалеки улыбался. Дженсен мог говорить ему что угодно. Здесь могла выстроиться вся съемочная команда «Сверхъестественного» и скандировать это. Могли присоединится все фанаты сериала, да чего там, все население Нью-Терры могло поддакивать. Джаред твердо знал: Дженсен Эклз – Тот Самый. 

Более того, он почему-то был уверен, что и Дженсен это знает.


	11. Способ одиннадцатый. Из угла съемочной площадки

\- Ты чего, совсем очешуел? Ты на хрена меня за грудь хватаешь? Мне же больно! – истеричный голос на повышенных тонах заставил Джареда вздрогнуть. Вообще-то, он в сцене не участвовал и вполне мог бы отдохнуть в своем трейлере. Но Падалеки всегда отличался склонностью к моральному мазохизму, поэтому остался посмотреть, как Дин Винчестер трахает падшего ангела. Однако он точно не ожидал увидеть, как полуголый Дженсен вылетает из декорации, изображающей «Импалу» с визгливыми воплями. Следом за ним вышел растерянный Джулиан МакНивен. Губы у парня заметно дрожали, похоже, он был готов разразиться рыданиями.

\- Я ничего не делал! – повторял он. – Поверьте мне, я ничего не делал! Мистер Эклз, я же просто, как в сценарии, положил вам ладони на грудь…

\- Когти ты мне на грудь положил, - пробормотал Дженсен, которому Джаред спешно протянул рубашку. – И вообще, где Пол? Я требую дублера в этой сцене!

Пол, у которого в последнее время работы на площадке прибавилось, заметно воодушевился, расправил плечи и двинулся по направлению к МакНивену. Джулиан поджал губы, но потом рассмотрел внимательно Пола, который хоть и не был похож на Дженсена лицом, но все равно по-своему был симпатичен, и потупил смущенно глазки.

Эклз же, надев рубашку, быстрым шагом подошел к помрежам, которые, уже по инерции, вызванной странным поведением актера в последнее время, отшатнулись от него.

\- Это все на сегодня? – буркнул он.

\- Нет, - жалобно прошептал Адриан. – Надо еще одну общую сцену сделать, где вы с Джаредом и Мишей…

Очевидно, он уже мысленно писал объяснительные по поводу очередного сорванного съемочного дня. Однако Эклз в очередной раз подтвердил свою новоявленную непредсказуемость:

\- Ладно, черт с вами, я останусь для этой сцены.

Адриан от облегчения, похоже, был готов упасть в обморок. Дженсен же отошел к стоявшим в сторонке Джареду и Мише. Падалеки слегка отступил в сторонку, чтобы не вторгаться в личное пространство своего… друга? Да полно, мог ли он теперь называть его другом? Он не был в этом уверен. О друге знаешь все, а что он знал теперь про Дженсена? Он даже не знал, где тот живет. По-прежнему в гостинице или нет? Как он проводит свои вечера? Они нередко созванивались, но что это были за разговоры? «Как дела?» - «Нормально». – «А у тебя?» - «Нормально». – «Надо как-нибудь выбраться в бар». – «Надо будет». – «Точно». – «Ага». – «Ну пока». – «Пока». 

Пока он размышлял об этом, Миша как-то стесненно хмыкнул и попытался завязать с Дженсеном светскую беседу:

\- Что-то я давно не видел Харриса на площадке. Он так сильно устает от… общения с тобой?

Внезапно лицо Дженсена стало совсем больным.

\- Мы расстались, - сухо ответил он. – Я слегка подвел его. Оказался немного не тем, кем он ожидал.

Он развернулся и отправился в свой трейлер. Миша только виновато развел руками. А Джаред…

Джареду хотелось побиться головой об стену. Вероятно, все его логические построения по поводу того, что Дэни был всего лишь заменой ему самому, первый попавшийся амби из-за невозможности встречаться с орто, оказались несостоятельными. И Дженсену действительно сейчас было очень плохо из-за расставания с Харрисом.

Джаред не хотел этого. Он никогда бы не пожелал Дженсену той боли, которую испытал он сам. Получив любимого человека и не удержав его. И сейчас ему было очень не по себе из-за того, что он радовался разладу между Дженсеном и Дэниэлом. Он даже был готов немедленно бежать разыскивать этого тощеногого Харриса и рассказывать ему о том, какой Дженсен замечательный, единственный, неповторимый… и как много теряет Дэниэл, отказываясь быть с ним вместе. Лишь бы вернулся нормальный Дженсен, с которым можно было поговорить, выпить, к которому просто можно было подойти без опасения, что тебя пошлют куда подальше без видимой причины. Как, например, сейчас, когда последнюю запланированную сцену так и не сняли, потому что мистер Звезда Дженсен Эклз вдруг взял и срулил с площадки в неизвестном направлении. Вся съемочная группа выбежала на дорогу, чтобы в отчаянии посмотреть вслед его машине: тот в кои-то веки сам сел за руль, не вызвав Клиффа.

Всю ночь Джаред гулял по саду, сопровождаемый обеими собаками, которые не желали ложиться спать без хозяина. Он думал над тем, что происходит, и ничего не понимал, кроме того, что хочет ясности. Пусть, наконец, ему скажут, что происходит. А там он решит, что делать. Ему осточертело болтаться в неизвестности и строить самые невероятные предположения. Неизвестность хуже всего, потому что, чего бы ты ни ждал, в результате жизнь подкидывает самые мерзкие варианты, о которых ты даже подозревать не мог.

С этой мыслью Джаред заснул, уже под утро. И приснилось ему, что он лежит на дне глубокой ямы, которая медленно затягивается, а выбраться он может, но почему-то не хочет. Внезапно над краем ямы склоняется человек, который пристально и долго смотрит ему в лицо. Джаред тоже щурит глаза, темный силуэт на фоне белого неба с тремя лунами плохо различим. И лишь через тянущуюся целую вечность минуту он понимает, что там – наверху – он сам. Тогда он в панике смотрит на себя, подносит к глазам руку, но видит не свою ладонь, а Дженсена - она уже и пальцы немного изящнее. Он вскакивает в ужасе, чтобы выбраться, ведь он не имеет права решать за кого-то, но уже поздно, земля почти сомкнулась, уже трещат его кости и…

Он проснулся от истошного треска телефона. На часах почти полдень, он нереально опоздал, и вообще очень странно, что его не разбудили еще раньше. Джаред схватил трубку и услышал голос Эрика:

\- Слушай, ты не в курсе, что с твоим красавчиком?

\- Нет, а что с ним? – сон слетел за половину секунды, которая была необходима для взмаха ресниц. А еще через мгновение он осознал, что даже не переспросил, кто «его красавчик».

\- Прислал сообщение, что его не будет несколько дней. Совсем обнаглел, - мрачно ответил Крипке. – Слушай, Большой, найди своего дружка, а? Это уже становится несмешно. Канал пошлет нас нафиг, а мы только недавно выбили договор на пятый сезон. Если не найдешь Дженсена, можешь на площадку не приходить, там все сцены только с ним остались. Постарайся, ОК? 

Джаред машинально ответил «ОК».

После этого он, забыв про обязательные утренние процедуры, начал обзванивать всех общих друзей, которые могли бы на время пристроить Дженсена у себя. Как выяснилось, все они слышали Дженсена последний раз довольно давно, все дружно желали Джареду удачи и просили перезвонить, если все окажется в порядке. «Если что-то будет не так, - вздохнул Чад Мюррей, - мы узнаем об этом из новостей, хотя я думаю, что до такого не дойдет».

Прежде, чем позвонить Харрису, Джаред долго собирался с мыслями, затем заготовил большую речь. Однако с Дэниэлом у него состоялся очень странный разговор. Узнав, что Дженсена у того нет - «я вообще не видел его последние две недели», - холодно сообщил Харрис - Джаред затеял было душеспасительную беседу на тему «Дженсен страдает, так что прекрати выебываться и оцени, какое сокровище ты упускаешь», но Харрис сказал только: «А кто сказал тебе, что я не оценил это сокровище?» - и повесил трубку.

Джаред начал было циклиться на тему «Что он имел в виду?», но желание найти потерявшегося друга возобладало над желанием разобраться в происходящем. Он собрался было совершить заезд по всем гостиницам в округе, вряд ли те выдали бы своего постояльца по телефону. Однако вовремя раздался звонок:  
\- Возвращайся на площадку, - сказал безапелляционно Крипке. – Сейчас.

\- Вы нашли Дже…? 

\- Возвращайся на площадку, - повторил Эрик и на этом закончил разговор.

Джаред очень надеялся, что сейчас увидит на площадке Дженсена Эклза, тот по привычке, здороваясь, ткнет его локтем в бок, и все будет забыто. Вместо этого его ждало «потрясающее» сообщение: сериал продолжают снимать без Эклза. Роль Дина Винчестера изымают. «Временно, - пояснил Эрик неожиданно оставшемуся единственным главному актеру «Сверхъестественного». – У Дженсена сейчас творческий кризис. Когда он вернется, введем его обратно, быстро и безболезненно. Сюжет у нас уже есть, старший брат пока будет чинить разборки на небе у ангелов. А младший будет искать способ к нему прорваться. Пустим везде флэшбеки из старых сцен и неиспользованных дублей, чтобы сохранить эффект присутствия Дина Винчестера. А сейчас быстро отснимем сцену битвы ангелов и демонов. Джаред, кинжал придется возвращать Сэму. А Дин исчезнет вместе с бывшим падшим ангелом, Аниеном. Тут, я думаю, наши кудесники спецэффектов впихнут Винчестера-старшего. Все, иди на площадку, народ в задание уже въехал».

Наверное, от неожиданности Джаред даже не стал спорить. Он даже отыграл всю сцену в полнейшей задумчивости. Джей Тобин, бывший режиссером этого эпизода, несколько раз просил Джареда не быть умирающим лебедем, вспомнить, что он не на сцене богемного театра, а всего лишь на площадке модного сериала, но в конце концов махнул рукой: «Да бог с тобой, будем считать, что Сэм в ступоре от потери брата».

Актерам объявили, что они могут быть свободны на неделю, пока идет переработка сценария. Неделя продлилась еще на одну, а затем еще – работа сценаристов затянулась, потребовались более сложные декорации, выбывшего актера «утрясали» с руководством канала. Джаред не воспользовался отпуском и не свалил к семье или на отдых ближе к Долине Водопадов, как это сделали другие актеры. Все эти недели он провел дома, утром и вечером гуляя с собаками, а остальное время тупо глядя в экран или в монитор компьютера. Агент прислал ему два сценария, убеждая, что один из них – уж точно бомба, но он даже читать не стал. Написал в ответ, что они просто отвратительны. Сотовый телефон лежал в гостиной на столе. Звонил он часто, но Джаред не подходил к нему. Потому что его интересовала только одна мелодия звонка, сигналившая, что звонит абонент, обозначенный «Д. Р.». Но только она одна не раздалась ни разу. 

Однажды Джаред подумал, что лучше стал понимать древнюю женщину, которая сказала, что люди часто остаются в одиночестве, потому что боятся, что им кто-нибудь причинит боль. На самом деле, ему было плевать, пусть хоть весь мир скопом даст ему под дых, он сумеет отбиться. И только один человек в мире мог сделать ему больно, даже не прикасаясь к нему, так, что эта боль была сильнее всех возможных страданий. Только из-за нее Джаред был готов стать добровольным отшельником, чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать. За эти три недели его настолько поглотила апатия, что он начал подумывать о том, чтобы отказаться от дальнейших съемок в сериале. Приблизительные подсчеты показали, что если не тратиться особо ни на что, кроме еды и интернета, можно прожить на имеющиеся у него финансы несколько десятков лет. Но потом он представил себе лица Крипке и Гэмбла, которые узнают, что их покидает второй основной актер, и человеколюбие в нем возобладало. Надо сказать, вовремя, поскольку ему к тому времени уже несколько дней пытались дозвониться и сообщить, что перерыв подошел к концу.

На съемочной площадке Джаред внезапно обнаружил, что работа успокаивает его, не позволяет тараканам задерживаться у него в голове. Ему было интересно читать конкретно перелопаченный сценарий остальных серий. Он внимательно выслушивал замечания режиссера этой серии, Фила - Тобин смылся к водопадам лечить нервы.

После съемок Джаред решительно взял за рукав Мишу Коллинза и сказал – практически приказал:  
\- Пошли выпьем?

\- А, хочешь отпраздновать начало очередного рабочего ада? – догадался Мища. – Слушай, меня Виктор дома ждет. Ты не представляешь, какой он, когда нервничает.

Однако потом он, видимо, что-то разглядел в глазах Джареда, потому что добавил:  
\- Ладно, только недолго.

Недолго не получилось, потому что, чтобы развязать язык, Падалеки пришлось влить в себя почти целую бутылку стаута. А заодно и в Бивера, который увязался вместе с ними. А потом он сделал то, чего сам от себя не ожидал. Намереваясь только спросить мнение парней, что за, черт возьми, «творческий кризис», он взял и рассказал им всю историю, оставив за кадром только ночь, когда он пытался научить Джонатана играть в гольф.

\- Я, вообще-то, заметил, что с Дженсеном что-то странное происходит, - с расстановкой произнес Коллинз, пристально посмотрев на Падалеки. Миша всегда выглядел невероятно печальным. Вот и сейчас казалось, что его гнетет вселенская скорбь. – Ты думаешь, что это из-за тебя?

Джаред пожал плечами: ему и хотелось и не хотелось так считать.

\- Точно, - сказал Бивер, поднимая стакан со стаутом. – Он отказался выпить пива на мой день рождения. Даже не стаута – пиво! Когда Эклз отказывался от пива? Только когда хотел водки.

\- Меня вот только одно интересует, - так же с расстановкой продолжил Миша. – Ты сказал, что Палмер рекомбинировал генокод Эклза, чтобы закрепить физические изменения, и ему это удалось. Но разве это не значит, что...

Он растерянно замолчал, глядя на Джареда. Тот так же растерянно смотрел в ответ.

Понимание пришло к нему не сразу. Не то чтобы Джаред был такой тупой и сразу не въехал в суть услышанного в музее. Нет, до него быстро дошло, что у первого подопытного, Эклза, ген амбивалентности стал доминантным. Соответственно, все его потомки тоже имели этот ген, следовательно, были амби. Просто «все Эклзы» - это было одно, а его Дженсен – совершенно другое. Дженсен был особенным, не таким, как другие, не вписывался в линейку «всех». Поэтому Джаред подсознательно изымал его из развесистого генеалогического древа Эклзов.

\- Но он постоянно утверждал, что он орто… - робко произнес он. И тут же вспомнил, как удобно легла задница Дженсена на его пах, и как тот все проделывал, словно давно умел и знал.

\- Конечно, может, он феномен какой-то, и рецессивный ген подавил доминантность… - задумчиво сказал Миша. Джим поморщился от мудреных слов. – Но, знаешь, Дженсен напомнил мне одного моего знакомого, который готовился к рождению ребенка и выкидывал такие коленца, что…

Мозаика начала складываться. «Творческий кризис» приобрел вполне понятные очертания.

Падалеки начал громко смеяться. 

\- Чего ржешь? – спокойно спросил Коллинз, а Бивер посмотрел на него подозрительно. 

Джим всегда подозревал, что является предметом насмешек для съемочной группы.

\- Если они все амби… то у нас и родится амби. Можно уже сейчас покупать одежку красного цвета.

\- Знаешь, - спокойно поведал ему Миша, - цвет одежды ребенка – это самая незначительная твоя проблема.

Джаред почесал в затылке. Нет, Коллинз был неправ. Наверняка тот считал самой большой проблемой их с Дженсеном разлад. Нет, для Джареда это уже не было проблемой. Он собирался ее решить. И либо они помирятся, либо… помирятся, второго было не дано, пусть на решение этой проблемы уйдет вся джаредова бесшабашная жизнь. Надо было спешить, но не сейчас. Он поднял свой стакан и чокнулся с Бивером, который, похоже, так и не понял, что произошло.

\- Знаешь, Миша, ты не ангел, - насмешливо сказал Джаред.

Коллинз удивленно поднял брови.

\- Ты бог, - молитвенно сложил руки Джаред. - Самый настоящий. Который вылезал из автомобиля и решал все проблемы в старинных пьесах.

Миша рассмеялся и шутливо ткнул его в лоб раскрытой ладонью.

***

Голос Алана Эклза здорово напоминал голос его сына, он был только чуть более хриплым и низким. 

\- Слушаю вас, - произнес он как-то настороженно.

\- Мистер Эклз, это Джаред Падалеки, я снимаюсь с вашим сыном в одном сериале, - начал было объяснять Джаред, но его прервали.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - произнес настороженный голос. – Ты мне лучше объясни, откуда у тебя мой номер телефона.

Джаред покусал щеку изнутри. Объяснять, как он облапошил театрального агента Алана Эклза, ему не особо хотелось.

\- Ээээ… Мне Дженсен дал. Несколько дней назад.

Голос в трубке как-то странно обрадовался.

\- То есть, у Дженсена есть мой номер телефона?

Стоп. Джаред задумался. Тут что-то явно было не так. Алан Эклз не знал, есть ли у собственного сына его номер телефона? Между ними что-то произошло? Конечно, Джаред мог попробовать окольными путями выяснить у отца Дженсена, что случилось, но ему надоело громоздить одну ложь на другую. Он вздохнул и с открытыми глазами бросился в пучину:  
\- Мистер Эклз, я должен вам кое в чем признаться…

Так он начал разговор, не зная еще, что ему предстоит сделать самое большое открытие последнего времени. Разговор длился 37 минут, он специально потом проверил на сотовом. Когда Джаред нажал на «отбой», он начал истерически ржать. Кому расскажешь – не поверят, такое может учудить только упертый донельзя Дженсен Эклз. Все запутать, усложнить донельзя, сделать хреново себе, сделать хреново другим – а из-за чего? Из-за долбанного принципа.

А все началось с того, что в семье Эклзов (как известно, по традиции орто-мужчина менял фамилию, сочетаясь браком с Эклзом) родился очередной амби-мальчик, которого назвали Дженсен. Это имя часто возникало в роду в память о Первом Эклзе. Мальчик рос смышленым и бойким. И весьма симпатичным. Немудрено, что в школьные годы его популярность зашкаливала: мало того, что из знаменитой семьи, так еще и амби, и красавчик редкостный. Папаши из других школ переводили своих орто-отпрысков к ним: а вдруг сынку улыбнется удача завязать отношения с Дженсеном? В общем, амби-мальчику чуть ли лепестки роз не бросали под ноги. Дженсен уверовал в свою исключительность и решил, что как только он заявится в город Ангелов, его осыплют ролями в блокбастерах, и у знаменитейших режиссеров он будет нарасхват.

И однажды упрямый мальчик-амби поссорился с отцом. Черт его знает, что за выяснения отношений предшествовали этой ссоре, вероятно, об этом забыли и Алан, и сам Дженсен. Да только у отца вырвалось, что его сынок сам по себе ничего добиться не сможет, за него все сделают фамилия и ген амбивалентности. После чего упрямый сынок объявил папаше, что сумеет достичь успеха без помощи своры родственников, а также того, что отличало его от настоящих мужчин. И исчез, пообещав вернуться домой только, когда получит гонорар за роль в двадцать миллионов долларов. Судя по тем упоминаниям, которые Эклзы отлавливали в Сети и прессе, Дженсену до двадцатимиллионных ролей было еще очень далеко. Зная упрямство и принципиальность сына, Алан невесело заметил, что тот может не вернуться в родной дом никогда. Джаред не стал сыпать соль старику на рану, рассказывая, что с братьями Дженсен видится постоянно. Перед тем, как закончить разговор, Джаред пообещал замолвить словечко за Алана перед Дженсеном. 

Однако сначала надо было этого Дженсена разыскать. Он посмотрел на наспех записанный на клочке бумаги адрес. «Если я хорошо знаю своего сына, а я знаю его хорошо, он по-прежнему привык прятаться от своих проблем в домике, который подарил ему мой брат», - сообщил ему Алан. Первым словом на клочке было записано слово «Астрал».


	12. Способ двенадцатый. Стоя под балконом

Из истории первого мира Джаред знал, что земная Австралия была континентом, находившемся на значительном расстоянии от всех остальных. На Нью-Терре Астрал же был островком, совсем маленьких размеров, на планете вообще-то и океана самого завалящего не было. И из Нью-Канады туда можно было добраться на стрелолете примерно за час, если не слишком лихачить. 

Лихачить как раз Джаред и не собирался. Не хватало ему загреметь в госпиталь в шаге от своей почти сбывшейся мечты. На аэродроме скучающий парень, едва взглянув на лицензию пилота, выписал ему разрешение на полет до Астрала и обратно. Он даже ни о чем не спросил, хотя Джареда так и подмывало рассказать хоть кому-нибудь обо всем. При условии, если этого «кого-то» он увидит впервые в жизни. Знакомые на роль исповедника не подойдут.

Машина ему досталась действительно хорошая, видимо, в будни ажиотажного спроса на стрелолеты не было. На Нью-Терре частное владение воздушным транспортом было запрещено, поэтому в одной очереди на стрелолеты могли стоять и простые рабочие, и министры. «Хотя нет, - подумал честный Джаред, - министр наверняка пошлет своего секретаря». Падалеки еще над аэродромом опробовал штурвал, все уровни скоростей, порадовался тому, как чутко слушается машина, и решительно развернулся в сторону Астрала.

Всего через десяток минут под крыльями заблестело Великое море. Джаред полюбовался на блестящие волны, на светлую тень, оставляемую его стрелолетом на них. Ученые Нью-Терры до сих пор ломали головы над тем, каким образом на этой планете могло образоваться море. По каким-то, не известным современной науке причинам, слой почвы, образовавшийся при соприкосновении атмосферы с внутренним веществом планеты, покрывал не всю ее поверхность. Видимо, это был феномен, равнозначный феномену Долины Водопадов. Физики, геологи и представители тьмы-тьмущей смежных наук бились над тайной происхождения моря. Но обычно любознательного Джареда именно эта проблема не интересовала. Какая разница, как образовалось это парадоксальное море, если оно с таким мягким, обволакивающим шумом катит свои волны на берег? Стоит ли думать, насколько подвластны физическим законам эти волны, оставляющие блики на его лице? Он вспомнил, как они с Дженсеном однажды прикатили на побережье под вечер и, заметно пьяные, носились прямо в одежде в волнах? Он тогда рассказал Эклзу, что в морях на Земле можно было утонуть, настолько там была мала плотность воды. Дженсен неверяще рассмеялся и упал в волны, которые тут же принялись покачивать его тело, как в колыбели.

\- Ты совсем погряз в своей истории, - сказал он. – Лучше бы ты почаще обращал внимание на то, что происходит сейчас, у тебя под носом.

И верно, подумал Джаред, лучше бы он именно на это обращал внимание. Он летел и старался не зацикливаться на вопросах, которые сами лезли в голову. И главным из них был – почему он решил, что Дженсен, даже будучи сотню раз амби, бросится ему на шею? С чего он взял, что Дженсен его любит?

Любящий человек не сбежал бы от любимого за море. Не заставил бы того после каждого съемочного дня сметать в мусорный совок осколки своего сердца. С другой стороны, кто бы еще мог три с лишним года притворяться орто, будучи настоящим амби? Дженсен действительно был уникальным мужчиной. Джаред помотал головой и заставил себя снова следить за тем, куда он летит. И снова были блики от воды, и ветер в лицо, и морской запах…

Прилетел в Канбелин, столицу Астрала, Падалеки ровно через час. В безлюдном аэропорту он просто жаждал, чтобы его спросили о цели прибытия, да хоть бы о том, не барахлила ли его стрела во время полета. Однако копия парня в Нью-Канаде лениво поставила печать в путевой лист Джареда и отвернулась к телевизору. Там, как заметил Джаред, показывали ток-шоу с участием приятеля Дженсена, Майкла Розенбаума. Он постучал о стойку еще раз, попросив оформить ему еще машину в прокат.   
Служащий, поняв, что совсем забросил клиента, заметно испугался: вдруг тот будет ругаться или жаловаться. Однако Джаред не собирался делать ни того, ни другого. Ему нужно было добраться до деревушки Перт как можно быстрее, а не выяснять отношения.

Фанат Розенбаума, видимо, проникся своей виной, потому что «выписал» Джареду роскошный автомобиль, которому не было страшно самое внезапное усиление натяжения поверхности планеты. Впрочем, Падалеки сейчас было наплевать и на природные катаклизмы, а вот цвет – ярко-красный – ему понравился. Дженсен в одежде предпочитал неброские цвета, но яркую игрушку на колесах он наверняка оценит.

На автомобиль постоянно оглядывались, когда он катил в нем по пыльным дорогам Астрала. Здесь было так мало населенных пунктов, что отчетливо виднелась ровная, прямая линия горизонта. Джаред попробовал включить радио, но нашел всего одну станцию, где ди-джеи обсуждали перспективы урожая кукурузы. Поэтому он ехал в тишине, слушая теперь уже не шелест волн, а шорох мелких камешков под колесами – на Астрале земное натяжение явно было невысоким - и пение редких не разморенных жарой птиц. Солнце, несмотря на не слишком ранний час, стояло высоко в небе.

Путеводитель, встроенный в приборную доску, на последнем повороте сказал приятным голосом: «Добро пожаловать в Перт!» Джаред от неожиданности нажал со всей силы на тормоз: того, что открылось за поворотом, он увидеть просто не ожидал. По-прежнему идеальный ровный ландшафт, насколько можно увидеть, был расчерчен, словно шахматная доска. И на каждых нечетных клеточках располагался маленький дом. Этот пейзаж сразу напомнил ему «Алису в Зазеркалье», книгу, которая очень нравилась и Дженсену тоже. Он улыбнулся, но радость переросла в беспокойство, когда он подумал, как же ему отыскать здесь домик дженсенова дяди. На всякий случай он решил спросить «Путеводитель», и, к его облегчению, тот сообщил ему прямой путь к «особняку Эклзов». Ну конечно, это же Эклзы… до него было всего пять минут пути.

Джаред вышел из машины и огляделся. В глубине «шахматной клетки» стоял симпатичный двухэтажный домик с большим балконом по всему периметру здания. Однако путь к нему преграждал не менее симпатичный «живой» заборчик, ощетинившийся всеми иголками и колючками. Наверняка в нем была дверь, но Джаред ее не видел и искать не собирался. Он только хотел перепрыгнуть через живую изгородь, мысленно прочитав отходную молитву джинсам, как рядом раздался тихий голос:  
\- Туда нельзя! Частное владение.

Джаред в замешательстве оглянулся и увидел рядом с собой паренька лет двенадцати. Огненно-рыжее создание было в комбинезоне, надетом прямо на голое тело. Мальчишка был настолько загорелым, что его можно было принять за негритенка, если бы не цвет волос, ведь рыжих негров не встречалось даже на Нью-Терре. Джаред внезапно подумал, что мощное летнее излучение Светила, должно быть, вредно сейчас Дженсену. А поэтому его совершенно необходимо увезти отсюда.

\- Кто ты, прекрасное дитя? – спросил он, наклонившись к отважному пацаненку. 

\- Меня зовут Кевин, а это частное владение, вам туда нельзя, - повторил мальчишка.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - поднял руки Падалеки. – Я понял. А кто же живет там, в частном владении?

\- Дженсен, - уверенно ответил паренек. – Папа сказал, что у него фамилия Эклз, но я в это не верю, зачем бы ему тогда жить здесь? А еще папа сказал, что этот парень беременный…

\- И ты тоже в это не веришь? – чрезвычайно заинтересовался Падалеки.

\- В это я верю, - затряс головой Кевин. – У папы, когда он ждал братика, живот увеличивался точно так же.

После этого заявления Джаред опять собрался немедленно перемахнуть через изгородь, но мальчишка повис на нем:

\- Нельзя-нельзя-нельзя! – затараторил он. – Дженсен нанял отца охранять его дом, и если ты проберешься туда, у него пропадет приработок, а он обещал мне велосипед.

\- Послушай, Кев, - Джаред чувствовал себя полным идиотом, усаживаясь перед парнем на корточки. – Я не причиню никакого вреда Дженсену. Мы просто поговорим – и все, вот увидишь.

\- Велосипед, - убежденно сказал мальчик.

\- Эх, повторю: я не причиню никакого вреда Дженсену…

\- Да знаю я! – отрезал пацан. – Но Дженсен велел охранять его именно от тебя, а папа сказал, что ты, наверное, и заделал Дженсену ребеночка…

Все, это было свыше джаредовых сил. Крикнув, что велосипед он сам купит Кевину, Падалеки перелетел через живую изгородь как заправский прыгун в высоту. Упав на колени, он встал, некоторое время утихомиривая боль в отбитых пятках, затем пошел прямо по изумрудной траве к домику.

Стучание кулаком в дверь ощутимой пользы не принесло. На вопли «Дженсен! Я знаю, что ты там!» тоже никто не отозвался. Еще четверть часа Джаред надрывал голос, угрожая именами Крипке, Гэмбла и Миши Коллинза. Выдохшись, он решил пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию:  
\- Дженсен! Дженсен, черт возьми! Я знаю, что с тобой и в каком ты положении! Нам надо просто поговорить!

Только тогда из глубины дома глухо донеслось:  
\- Убирайся! Я тебя сюда не звал! Проваливай, ты мне здесь не нужен!

Джаред ничуть не обиделся на этот вопль. Он понимал, что прижатый к стенке мужчина нападает, а не обороняется. Поэтому он продолжил:  
\- Я не уйду! Здесь есть кое-кто, кто мне нужен! И даже теперь в двойном экземпляре!

\- Очень смешно! – буркнули уже совсем близко от двери. – Все равно я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать. Бери свою красную блестяшку и пили отсюда.

«Ага, - отметил про себя Джаред, - машину он точно оценил». Кричать Падалеки больше не стал, просто объявил, чтобы было слышно:  
\- Ну, значит, я здесь подожду… Поговорить все-таки надо. О тебе, о твоем отце, о твоей клятве…

За дверью явственно задохнулись. Затем гневно спросили: «Кто разболтал?»

Джаред пожал плечами, не зная, видит его Дженсен или нет. Сейчас ему было все равно, кажется, он наконец-то достиг душевного равновесия. Эфемерная преграда в виде стены не считалась. Он был рядом с Дженсеном, он мог слышать его голос – ну, собственно, а что еще нужно было?

Джаред весело посмотрел на солнце, которое, наконец-то, стало спускаться ниже, на траву, по которой ветер гнал волны, вдохнул всей грудью и стащил со спины рюкзак. Из рюкзака он достал плотно упакованный предмет, который сразу был опознан бдительным сторожем «поместья Эклза».

\- Палатку лучше ставить здесь, - деловито сообщил ему Кевин. Мальчишка оказался рядом практически сразу же, после того как Джаред перепрыгнул через забор. Видимо, в заборе все-таки была калитка. – Здесь она может простоять пару дней даже, колышки из земли не выбьет.

Джаред расположил пакет на указанном Кевине участке, нажал на кнопку – и палатка немедленно разложилась, запустив колышки в почву. Он заглянул внутрь – приятная прохлада встретила его. Усевшись рядом с палаткой, Джаред прокричал:  
\- Дженсен! Нам тут с Кевом очень неплохо! Может, присоединишься?

Повисла пауза, словно затворник в доме обдумывал предложение. Затем он закричал:   
\- Да ни за что! Вообще, я сейчас вызову полицию! Вы расположились в частном владении!

Джаред опять вдохнул всей грудью запах свежей травы, улыбнувшись. Понятное дело, угрозы про вызов полиции он не воспринял всерьез. Но иногда, чтобы сделать кого-нибудь счастливым, нужно притвориться, что ты ему веришь. Он ничего не сказал, скинул ботинки, с удовольствием пошевелил пальцами и опустил ступни на прохладную траву. 

\- А классный у тебя здесь сад! – сказал он. – Как у нас… дома, - пауза была совсем-совсем короткая, но кто захочет понять – тот поймет. – Правда, Кев?

Пацан недоуменно помотал головой:  
\- Какой же здесь сад? У него тут только трава растет и живая изгородь.

\- Подумаешь, проблем-то, - Падалеки поманил мальчика пальцем и начал вышагивать босиком по траве. 

\- Я думаю, здесь можно посадить цветы, - громко размышлял Джаред. – А здесь пиццоло.

\- Не получится, - ответил Кевин, сновавший за ним, как веретено. – Пиццоло в нашем климате не растут. Я тоже их люблю, но вот такая фигня.

Джаред горестно вздохнул. За дверью возмущенно молчали. Он хотел было сообщить невидимому слушателю, что на старой Земле пиццоло называли мандаринами, но не стал испытывать терпение Дженсена.

Они с Кевином долго еще бродили по участку земли, который принадлежал Эклзам, и обсуждали возможное будущее роскошного сада, которого еще не существовало. За дверью «особняка» ничего не было слышно, но Джаред был уверен на сто процентов, что там ловят каждое слово. Слышат каждую секунду его лжи, когда он утверждал, что собирается устроить здесь роскошный питомник для редких растений. Ни хрена он не собирался. Он просто хотел схватить Дженсена за шкирку и утащить в их сказочный домик. Астрала в его планах не существовало. Но ему не было стыдно за эту ложь.

Джаред понимал, что Дженсен тоже ему врал и врал основательно. Да, его интересовали причины этой лжи, но косвенно, постольку-поскольку, сейчас он хотел только одного: чтобы это вранье, наконец, закончилось. Ложь должна была умереть, чтобы они жили.

Поэтому он, после того как посадки были распланированы, поведал воздуху о том, как замечательно будет в этом саду гулять одному очень упрямому парню и его будущему отпрыску. За дверью особняка у кого-то из рук что-то громко выпало. Джаред очень надеялся, что это не винтовка с оптическим прицелом.

Когда солнце село еще ниже, Падалеки объявил, что он сейчас будет петь в честь Дженсена. Кевин восторженно застучал пятками по земле. Джаред достал из палатки прилагавшуюся к набору складную гитару, раскрыл ее и ударил по струнам. Она чуть-чуть была расстроенна, но терпимо. Он взял аккорд и запел, вернее будет сказать – завопил:

\- Каждый раз, когда тебя я вижу…  
Вселенная мне становится ближе…  
Она же так… бесконечна…  
Как и любовь моя к тебе … - Джаред набрал воздуха в легкие и заорал еще громче, - вечная!!!

На втором этаже приоткрылось окно, и невидимый пока Дженсен закричал:  
\- В нашей стране специальной конвенцией запрещены пытки! Немедленно прекрати петь!

Джаред с сожалением отложил гитару и подмигнул Кевину, сидевшему рядом с ним на корточках:  
\- Что ж, придется перестать. Ему, видишь ли, сейчас нельзя волноваться. А моя песня, видимо, поразила его до глубины души.

Кевин громко засмеялся, хлопая руками по бедрам. Из дома возмущенно задышали и сообщили:  
\- Да, это очень мудро, рассказать ребенку обо мне все подробности. Замолчи, я сейчас выйду на балкон. 

Джаред потряс сжатыми кулаками перед собой, празднуя маленькую победу. Затем, будто нехотя, отправился к особняку. Дженсен стоял на балконе в бесформенной кофте, в которой ему, должно быть, было жарко, как в адском пекле. «Черт, - подумал Падалеки, ощущая внезапную нехватку воздуха, - а ведь он и в этой шкуре слона выглядит на все сто. Похоже мне повезло».

\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - сказал Эклз.

\- Мы с тобой похожи на Ромео и Джулиана, - рассмеялся Джаред.

\- Не надо про Джулиана, - поморщился Эклз. – Мне одного уже хватило. Ты уже поведал всем соседям, как меня зовут, и что я жду ребенка. Что еще ты собираешься им рассказать? Понятное дело, что мне придется съезжать отсюда. Но вот удастся ли мне сбежать от тебя? Скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать и как я могу этого избежать.

Он уже не изображал из себя оскорбленную невинность, уставшего от жизни мачо или супермена без эмоций. Джаред правильно воспринял сигнал: хватит играть. Он присел прямо на траву, потер лоб рукой, затем посмотрел наверх. 

\- Я уйду отсюда, - спокойно сказал Джаред. – Уйду. При одном условии. Что ты мне сейчас скажешь, что ты меня не любишь.

Дженсен втянул со свистом воздух.  
\- Ну конечно, вот именно это тебе надо было сказать, - произнес он громко. – Конечно, нет. Любишь. Скажешь тоже. Нет. Теперь все, вали отсюда.

Он отвернулся, но не ушел. Джаред не двинулся с места. Он даже умудрился не уронить с лица все той же улыбки.  
\- Что-то мне не верится, - сухо сказал он, проглатывая комок в горле, весивший никак не меньше тонны. – Повтори более убедительно.

Эклз бушевал, орал и швырял в Джареда с балкона всем подряд, даже отковыривал штукатурку со стен. Тот сначала уворачивался, потом ему надоело. Дженсен как-то забавно выбирал то, что никак не могло повредить ему. Потом он сел на корточки и пробормотал:  
\- Как бы я убедил тебя, если я сам себя убедить не могу.

Ну вот и все. Падалеки подошел к балкону, подпрыгнул и уцепился за решетку. Слегка раскачавшись, он подтянулся на руках, зацепился ногами и начал лезть вверх.

\- Послушай, Джаред, не надо… я внизу открою… - слабо пытался протестовать Дженсен Эклз. Но Джаред с трудом мог представить себе, сколько тонн тротила должно быть в бомбе, взрыв которой остановил бы его сейчас. Он пер напролом, как бронемашина. Пара минут – и он уже стоял напротив вскочившего на ноги Дженсена. Эклз выставил перед собой руки, сжатые в кулаки. Грамотно так выставил, прижав к корпусу локти, отметил Джаред. Вот только драться им не хватало, в таком-то состоянии. Поэтому он, подойдя, одной рукой перехватил оба запястья Дженсена и прижал их к груди. Эклз задергался, тонкие крылья носа затрепетали от злости. Затем он с силой вырвал руки из железной хватки партнера по съемкам, но только для того, чтобы ударить его в оба плеча.

\- Гад, ну? «Любишь ли…» И что, по-твоему, я должен был тебе ответить? А то ты сам не знаешь…

И неожиданно Дженсен разрыдался. Готовый к чему годно, кроме этого, - к драке, к воплям и сопротивлению - Джаред онемел. Он осторожно подгреб к себе своего любимого парня, обнял его за плечи. 

\- Знаешь, - сказал Джаред, задумчиво уткнувшись подбородком в макушку Дженсена, положившего голову ему на плечо. – Ты так пахнешь…

\- Как? – квакнул Эклз, не перестававший заливать его плечо слезами, что, впрочем, в его состоянии было понятно.

\- Мне кажется, так пахло на старой Земле.

Джаред не был мастером словесных красот. Но, похоже, он получил признание в этом качестве: стоявший внизу Кевин зааплодировал. Падалеки нахмурился и, взяв Дженсена под локоть, втащил его внутрь дома, в затемненную комнату.

Там он подождал некоторое время – пока стихнут возмущенные вопли с улицы и пока Дженсен перестанет дрожать. Затем взял в руки лицо Дженсена и приподнял его.

\- Я только одного не понимаю, - мягко сказал Джаред. – Неужели это все было только ради самоутверждения? Чтобы доказать всем, что ты ценен не только как амби из семьи Эклзов?

Дженсен саданул ребром ладони по запястью Падалеки. Тот отдернул руку, зашипев от боли, а Эклз быстро прошагал к окну и застыл там. Ему таблички только не хватало: «Я зол, не трогайте меня». Однако, несмотря на видимость, заговорил он вполне мирно. 

\- Наверное, я заигрался, - произнес Дженсен. Он стоял вполоборота к окну, и Джаред чуть прикусил щеку, чтоб не улыбнуться. Тот выглядел таким трогательным в стремлении все-таки не показывать свою изменившуюся фигуру. А Дженсен продолжал:  
\- Я так долго изображал из себя крутого мачо, что уже вжился в эту роль. А тут появился ты… сволочь.

Джаред не был готов к такому логическому переходу и даже крякнул от неожиданности.

\- … ты появился, и я увидел, что совсем необязательно строить из себя крутого мужика, чтобы быть настоящим мужчиной. Ты различал человека за именем и статусом. Плевать ты хотел на мою семейку вкупе с историей и традициями всей нашей долбаной планеты! Но к этому времени я уже заврался по самое не могу! Что мне было делать? Прийти и сказать: ой, извини, я передумал быть орто?

Джаред подумал, что если бы такое случилось, он бы сначала попробовал, пользуясь рецептом из сериала, посыпать Дженсена солью, чтобы убедиться – это не демон предлагает ему сбывшееся самое сокровенное желание. Подумал, улыбнулся и спросил напрямик:  
\- Скажи, ты в самом деле бы женился на Дэниэле?

Дженсен даже обернулся в возмущении:  
\- Нет, конечно, как ты себе это представляешь? У меня красное удостоверение!

Джаред мысленно отпинал себя за то, что не нашел времени поинтересоваться, какого цвета удостоверение личности у Дженсена. Если бы он сразу узнал, что у Эклза красная карточка, как и полагается всем амби, не было бы всех этих проблем. 

\- Тогда для чего тебе все это было? Эта… муйня-хуйня с заигрыванием вокруг Дэниэла?

И опять последовал возмущенный взгляд, мол, давно ли коэффициент ай-кью у Падалеки упал ниже плинтуса?

\- А что мне было делать, если ты уже начал скакать вокруг своего Джонатана?

Джаред в который раз подивился, насколько может отличаться одно и то же событие, если смотреть на него с разных углов. А Дженсен, наконец, получил возможность высказаться:  
\- И вообще, чувак, я не понял, на фига ты сюда прикатил, если у тебя свадьба с Кортезом на носу?

Блин, Кортез. Падалеки загоготал и схватил-таки пытавшегося извернуться Дженсена в объятья. Ревнует, вот ведь демоны его раздери, на самом деле ревнует. Если бы он знал, что все миллиарды существующих миров с триллионами типов разумных существ не могу соперничать с ним одним… Пытаясь успокоить любовника, Джаред положил руки ему на грудь и начал ласково ее поглаживать:

\- Остынь, какой Кортез, я после той самой ночи ни о ком мечтать не мог, только о тебе.

Эклз на этот раз ничего не возразил, его рука застыла в попытке перехватить ладонь Джареда. Падалеки понял, что происходит, когда Дженсен выгнулся, чтобы сильнее прижаться к его ладони. Э-э-э-э…

Глядя в закатывающиеся от похоти глаза, Джаред выпалил внезапно пришедшую в голову мысль:  
\- Только не говори, что ты был девственником, когда мы?..

\- Мать-твою-новый-вавилон, ты идиот, что ли? – Дженсен мгновенно пришел в себя и раздраженно постучал его по голове. – Мне тридцать лет, я что, все время до встречи с тобой ждал принца на белом коне? Обломись, приятель.

Неприятно, но Джаред готов был это пережить. А вот следующий вопрос явился продуктом очень извращенного логического рассуждения:  
\- Но это… мой ребенок?

А вот за этот вопрос он, похоже, заслуженно мог получить в морду. Но Дженсен быстро остыл:  
\- Ладно, будем считать, что у тебя от радости мозги переклинило, а я не слышал этого вопроса.

У него и правда от радости мозги переклинило. Иначе почему бы он схватил Эклза на руки и попытался потащить его вниз по лестнице? Традиция землян носить жениха на руках по лестнице врезалась в память Падалеки. Но два метких удара по ребрам остановили его пафосное путешествие.

\- Опусти немедленно, уронишь еще, - сказал Эклз. Джаред в это время ловил ртом воздух и был не совсем в состоянии говорить. – Падать мне только сейчас не хватало.

Когда Падалеки наконец выпрямился, у него возник уже другой вопрос:  
\- Значит… - Джаред нахмурился, тщательно подсчитывая в уме. – Значит у тебя четыре месяца, да?

\- Смотри-ка, да ты великий математик, - съязвил Дженсен. Джаред кивнул, не настроенный шутить.

\- А это значит, что тебе еще можно трахаться.

Эклз перестал насмешничать, он потерял дар речи.

\- Дашь мне? – Джаред жалобно посмотрел на своего любовника. – Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Ты ведь дашь мне, да?

\- И это все, о чем ты сейчас можешь думать? – как-то жалобно спросил Эклз.

\- Нет, конечно, не только об этом, - действительно задумался Джаред.

\- Если ты сейчас примешься цитировать очередной афоризм, я врежу тебе по морде, - Дженсен произнес это с непроницаемым лицом, и на миг Джаред увидел, как оно склоняется над ним, с беспристрастным любопытством наблюдая за происходящим, и услышал треск собственных костей, сдавливаемых землей… но через секунду наваждение кончилось, и он услышал небрежное дополнение Эклза:  
\- Я беременный, мне можно.

Бесконечная лестница кончилась, и Джаред вытолкал Дженсена из дома. Еще несколько десятков шагов – и вот красная машина-безделушка перед ними.

\- Садись в машину, - велел Джаред, попутно прикидывая, хватит ли длины ремня безопасности для Дженсена в нынешнем состоянии. По всем прикидкам выходило, что должно хватить.

\- Я хочу сначала забрать свои вещи, - уперся Эклз. – Хотя бы самое необходимое.

\- Я куплю тебе самое необходимое, - поднял руки Джаред. – Здесь просто здорово, мне очень нравится, но если я задержусь еще хотя бы на полчаса, из моей нервной системы можно будет плести макраме. Поэтому давай, на сиденье рядом с водителем.

Дженсен уже вытер глаза и вернулся к своему любимому язвительному тону:  
\- Ну конечно, - пропыхтел он, усаживаясь в машину, - типичный орто-мужлан. Все должно быть только по-твоему – и никаких пререканий.

Джаред хотел было напомнить в ответ, что Эклз столько лет прикидывался этим самым мужланом, причем вполне успешно, но благоразумно промолчал. Похоже, Дженсен уже начал распределять гендерные роли в их семье. Падалеки был заранее на все согласен.


	13. Способ тринадцатый. Эпилог. Глядя вперед

Когда начались съемки сериала «Сверхъестественное», Джаред часто вспоминал одну мудрость древних. Она гласила: «Человек может вечно смотреть на три вещи: шелестящую зеленую листву юных деревьев, взметающиеся к небу языки ночного костра и струящийся поток горного родника». Во время съемок Джаред заменил третью составляющую на Дженсена Эклза, своего партнера по съемкам.  
Но теперь он понял, что даже тогда ошибался.   
Он мог вечно смотреть на то, как Дженсен Эклз, его супруг, играет с их сыном, Сэмюэлем Падалеки.  
Ах да, Дженсен настоял, чтобы фамилия Сэма была Падалеки.

 **Важное примечание.**  
У высадившихся на Нью-Терре землян было много предметов и технологических приспособлений для колонизации другой планеты, к которой они, собственно, и готовились. Хуже обстояло дело с предметами культуры, а также с литературой. Только офицеры везли с собой несколько книг, потому что электронные книги планировалось передавать позже, через систему связи между планетами.  
Поскольку сначала колонисты были заняты выживанием собственным, а потом выживанием следующих поколений, о культуре и искусстве вспомнили уже в третью очередь. Всем жителям Нью-Терры предлагалось на память записать мемуары о жизни на Земле. В том числе они на память восстанавливали афоризмы, крылатые выражения, стихи. К сожалению, человеческая память – вещь непредсказуемая и весьма причудливая. Поэтому многие афоризмы и цитаты были существенно искажены. Это оригиналы высказываний, которые цитируют Джаред и Дженсен в этом повествовании: 

* Всё, что сокрыто теперь, раскроет некогда время. (Квинт Гораций Флакк).  
* Малые печали словоохотливы, глубокая скорбь безмолвна. (Луций Анней Сенека младший).  
* Самые горькие слезы над могилой льются по несказанным словам и незавершенным делам. (Гарриет Бичер-Стоу).  
* Сколько ни говори «халва», во рту слаще не станет. (Ходжа Настреддин)  
* Бедный человек не тот, у кого нет ни гроша в кармане, а тот, у кого нет мечты. (Сократ).  
*Чувствовать или не чувствовать боль — зависит от твоей воли; он не хочет ее чувствовать, он заставит ее утихнуть. (Этель Лилиан Войнич).   
* Возможно, Бог хочет, чтобы мы встречали не тех людей до того, как встретим того единственного человека. Чтобы, когда это случится, мы были благодарны.  
(Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес)  
* Слишком многие остаются в одиночестве потому, что боятся обид. Мы боимся проявлять заботу о людях, потому что боимся, что другие не позаботятся о нас.  
(Анна Элеонора Рузвельт)

Выражение «Бог из машины» трансформировалось в выражение «Бог из автомобиля», но функции он выполнять должен был те же.  
Правила игры в гольф до Нью-Терры тоже добрались в значительно искаженном виде.


End file.
